Stoll
STOLL INHALT N G A 3 E Einleitung Deutschlandkarte Württemberg " Landkarte Lebensgeschichte von Wilhelm 3TOLL Lehr-u.Wanderjähre Verlobung und Heirat Luckenwalde Torgau Geschichte der Stadt Torgau Lukas Cranach Johann Walter Familie HAGKAIER ( Neilingen - Waldangelloch ) Sachsen Erzgebirge Zwönitz Schwarzenberg Annaberg Der Pestpfarrer von Annaberg Lichtenstein Genealogische Tafel S. k 5 6 11 12 30 kz m 50 58 68 72 82 i| 100 108 118 126 1^0 1<+6 155 ZUSATZ Die Familien JUST und VON KOHLO Ihre Genealogie und Bilder. 1 '~ ` - _ , __ iviv_§;:-L ` H ;' A ' -` " ’."* »;;';,: Lg 1 ~ ‘ ' ` " ;Lf §r :¢ .. ‘ 1 ~ wi t; '~ ` ’ ` 3 _”<}Zj“§"§; _1 f»%&¥=f< Lélndkarte if 1 ` 32:-.. , .;4 ._,, fy? ' ` ,ceq F me " _f __`Y.Z':i‘,f _ - . . ~` T `-, 1 »‘ *=-f»"E~;;~§;`1- , c , Eg* ~'*”=SS@S°h1°hte von =~ 1111-elm STOLL ‘ ~ 1, § :»`=§/*if ‘- “ gd ~; » ‘~'?rT?;§:'F § '_"§§i“;v3 , ~ ” =~=f'~f*-“ ” ~ "'§>*s~.~, » :..~'r_§v';{I h if-fl 1 - »- "Mg, , :'i` 1 Lei” “ - “"and‘=‘1‘Jah1‘@ 30 1 ' .-;<‘1f,`. , . nj Verlobung und delrat 42 1 ' q uckenwalde _ 46 » Torgau 50 ' Geschichte der Stadt Torgau 53 ' Lukas Cranach 68 ‘ ~ J ohann Dial t e 1° 72 Famllle HAul~;AI1:.R ( llelllngen - Waldangelloch ) 82 3. ful.-' Sachs en gh. R i? Er zgeb irge 1 00 , .. - Zwonltz 108 Schwarzenoerg 118 f --c 1`.,=1 Annaberg 12o $5 ;_' 1 ' Der Pestpfarrer von Annaberg 140 ` Q Lichtenstein 'l 45 M Genealogische Tafel 155 I 7' `i'*=§TQE1¥-a< . ` 1 Z U S A T Z 1 , f~ F46 5 ,= - ifwliififé . ~f` 1 V in-1~’= _ . ' , -~ » Die Famlllen JUST und voN KoHLo 1 , Ihre Genealogie und Bllder. _ _ ~=¥’f‘ '.i _-.‘:‘f§» '_;?~3‘§° ,QC ~ 1: 1 lff»zffs§? » f ff 2 % . ` if " ` * _ = §;,;2ii¢@'ii= . ~ ` f ,~,;§:1?§'i'f :-¢_ ‘ ~ r g 1 T A 1 ' _ . K - _V > I ` I T =~ , 1 f * ` v ` A page 5 INHALTSANGABE Einleitung Deutachlandkarte Württemberg | Landkarte Lebensgeschichte von Wilhelm 3TOLL Lehr-u.Wanderjähre Verlobung und Heirat Luckenwalde Torgau Geschichte der Stadt Torgau Lukas Cranach Johann Walter Familie HAGMAIER ( Hellingen - Waldangelloch ) Sachsen Erzgebirge Zwönitz Schwärzenberg Annaberg Der Pestpfarrer von Annaberg Lichtenstein Genealogische Tafel I 5 6 11 12 30 k2 M 50 58 72 82 9^ 100 108 118 126 1^0 1^6 155 ZUSATZ Die Familien JUST und VON KOHLO Ihre Genealogie und Bilder. I _ . __ _ _- Q ~< _ _ ri f ‘i" L * _ ‘ f 1 ‘T 1 ' _ - 2 ` "5 Zia *”:5 = ~£g;;_;-_ ~‘;`J` .‘%i§""7li'T‘7' ` ` f 5; ~`¥f3_*§;§"` ' “ " ; :;§"=~ 'J ’ V V _ ,_ , , ‘_ ., __.f;;__'-;__§,;_,; “Q ~ ,£;.:..'~ ’ f§';j§‘? ~ '- V ' 5 ' a 4 , f?5f5‘W*`5@f'5 ;» _:eff 5 ,A f .» A V p 1; _ s » " Landkarte 1 1 z " _.Q - /:‘»$" f" °' -r-§`1T‘f ` ' ` f" ff = " ‘ _ . V- . "`~ Lebensgeschlchte von iflllhéllll STOLL 12 Lehr-u.l-Janderjahre 50 ' Verlobung und Heirat 42 V Luc kenwalde - 46 Q V §s ;§°§i ' a T o r gau 5 O *_ Geschichte der Stadt Torgau 58 "§§f`$f£ ` Lukas Cranach 68 Johann Halter 72 ~ < Familie HAGLEAIER ( liellingen - lffaldangelloch ) 82 j S ac hs en 9 4 Erzgebirge 100 . Zw on it z 1 G8 E Schwarzenberg 118 ' Ann ab e I' ,g -1 3 5 ` ` Der' Pestpfarrer von Annaberg 140 V Lichtenstein 146 I _ Genealogmsche Tafel 155 j 1 z U s A T z ‘ A _ ~ D1e Familien JUST und VON KOHLO . ` T131 " . . aw: Ihre Genealogle und B1 lder . , _ _ Q €§§§Eg; _ ~- ~»-M _ , _ ;.i'vé_:_§f 1 2-;_ _f ` _'_ F--,QT ‘, , jjj §g;5‘F jv;f`i" _ 1 _iglfflur `_ A _K je, f *`9i5;;:~- ' .L . 1 75”§i"` ` " V ' ` " 2ii;§ffsi;, S “ ‘1" ’ f page 6 xon Cartf» d'A^liaagne Württemberg Carte du Württemberg Histoire de la famille de Wilhelm STOLL 15? Annee d'apprentissage et de compagnonnage H Fiangailles et mariage 43 Luckenwalde H Torgau 51 Histoire de la ville de Torgau 59 Le peintre Lukas Cranach 69 Le chantre Johann Walter 73 La famille HAGNAIER ( Neilingen - Waldangelloch) &3 La Saxe 95 Les montagnes metalliferes 101 Zwönitz 109 Schwarzenberg 119 Annaberg 127 L'ammonier des pestiferes d'Annaberg 141 Lichtenstein 1**7 Tableau genealogique SUPPLEMENT Les familles JUST et VON KOHLO Leur genealogie et illustrations I <. : ._,; "im __ _' ~ ` '_ .. _ _ __ ~ 1' rf _ % _ _ < If ' gig-i .» i . gi ff=_,__- 1 A _ _ < ` _ 1 *»|;¢‘“”"~'aui *Vail rttemb ers 4 A ' Aw " ____ _ _1fH1sto1re de la famille de Wilhelm STULL 5; "'i'f§%§I'_1*§ =§i_ _.< j ` ` , -5; *_ _W sf?" 1 Annee d apprentusage et de ' _ . ~ » ‘1 ~ “ ' __ __ »<,,‘__1~,_~ '_ _ f » __ Flanqailles et mariage _ A i _ __ ' ._-iT‘€#2#»i.§§;£ »=_ ~f""»f” Y` ._ _ r‘@‘?31~’i'¥_? iL`?"~;&i€'f‘3__<¢?l~’ ~' _ I? ` f iti@..*¢ :_ Luckenwalde _ -. 1 1' , "` _ _ ~1!“” Torgau 1 S1 _ j ;_':~;:~~¢~¢ __ ' ' ~ - - ~ Hi H1sto1re de la vllle de Torgau _ '5§ .__ i#:2?5“5’ ' _ - _ ;;_;4§___\~_;-» _ _= _, _‘ ;__ ,Y _ ' 3 §~f- " /XX-3' I _- V Le pelntre Lukas Cranach ‘ 69 _:_3;=*_ _ _*__ I _ Le chantre Johann Halter 73: 1: Fi; fimf _` "jf 3€'5'T=3° _ €:_,`=‘ < »*;“»a€r»¢;i ’ A La famlle HAGPTAIER ( Ne-lllngen - Waldangelloch) 83 '_,'* , _ I j _ 1=». I . La Saxe 95 ” ~ ~ 1' ! ' 'tiua_"3‘1'._ p ‘ , , _ 1 » _ ' Les rnontagnes metalllferes 101 _ 1 IE.. I 4' -- - r W ' f Z"°”1tZ W9 _ wld 'l _ Schwarzenberg 119 if _W ` 'f i' "1 ut A' ‘ ' __ ' _ » __ ' __ ~ ' 'f __ _ Annaberg _ ~ 1 r ny; _@_;`V__§.: , Y ' A . ` _ ' n ` \ ~ 3 __ »_ __ .gf L'ammon1er des pestlferes d'Annaberg _ cg A ‘Ag __ 1 '__ V _g;5f<_iQ'_ -A . . V ' " -' if M 5 Llchtensteln fa ff-» fwcf-$}IT . ;~__ _ 1 _ __ *Qi-_ : ;_ V' ___ " ;5_p\§_§-a} I _ , . . _ U Tableau genealoglque _ gg Wi _ . * ‘ “ ji ' _ __ __ _ }¢.=j ifaf ~ __ 3g; j13;~__;f __ ' _ 5; - V S U P P 1- E N E R _Til _ ` T ' ___ ! Les familles JUST et von KOHLO ' ' k y; __;f_.f<§; _ _ A ` ’ zéhéalozie et i11“°t1“°?¥°?"‘i - ~~ ""= _ __ ' d “ " ve_:"=_ f ._ >x»:<__~ _ 1 ' - _ _ _ __ _ j " ` _ ini, '» _ , §~;f;31._j_ ' V ' ' §`.;"§ __ V _ __ "ws if I __-fif 7 ns _ ‘ 1 _ '>f _- fi' - _‘”*`i_»a_-' wiv! » _ » 1 -' 'ff_ lf- :%~Y.°»:'.’»‘?,_?` :-~._ ~' -_ _ #_ _ < " 1 - W; f:_$~" » ~ ff~ ' ' 1-~_;£:-_;;¢_-_».,_% ~ _ ,3_¢w.~§.§v, __ .' Aw ‘ ' ‘gl > H1 - ‘_ 11 .if-;= _ ` j .*_w§1_ f_@ Q; _ V A “ _ ~ ' "" ~~»;'» f<<:’r2_sz ‘ ». 4 ` §"i_§§"i~v1_` ` ~ page 7 I '1118*01*1'Itoi^amilleir STÖlihw • BONITÄT |P'ftt»to4'r#-0>s ancStres STOLL nous conduit au Württemberg. Celle dea BONITZ en Saxe ou plus precisement dans 1»Erzgebir- ge,les monts metalliferes.Je place leur histoire dans le cadre de;%'histoire generale.Torgau et Annaberg qui ont marque l'enfance et la jeunesse de Eva STOLL sont plus d4velopp6s . Leur cadre de vie est la bourgeoisie,le commerce,1'industrie l'artisanat et la paysannerie.j e me base sur les recherches genSalogiques de Otto Hagmaier et de Reinhard Bonitz et surtout sur la biographie et les Souvenirs de Wilhelm STOLL. J' ai moi-meme fait quelques recherches sur les autres familles-mais 11 reste beaucoup ä faire .J'ai cherche le maximum d'illustrations. Le texte francais est nettement plus court que le texte allemand.mais l'essentiel y est , .Celui-ci qu'on a interSt a lire.est quelquefois fortement resume . Geschichte der Familien STOLL und BONITZ Geschichte betrifft alle Vorfahren von Eva STOLL soweit sie mir bis heute bekannt s ind . Sie gründet Lf den Forschungen von Otto Hagmaier,der seinen Stammbaum " Deutschen Geschlechterbuch"veröffentlicht hat und dem Ahnenbuch von Reinhard Bonitz . Sie wertet vor im die Lebe. j.nsge schichte von Wilhelm STOLL aus . Durch jene Forschungen habe ich das Gebiet der Ahnen ausweiten rennen . Aber es bleibt noch viel zu tun . Die Familiengeschichte ist hineingestellt in die allgemei- ne Geschichte . Die Familien gehören zur Gesellschaftsschicht des Bürger- tums ., des Handels , der Industrie,des Handwerks und des Bauerntums . Weil Torgau und Annaberg die Kindheit und Jugend von Eva STOLL stark beeinflusst haben , ist diesen Städten einen besonderen Platz eingeräumt worden . Der Stammbaum befindet sich am Ende des Buches . printzheim - November 1988 I // /-- En avril 98 j'ai ajoute le Supplement sur les families JUST et VON KOHLO avec la liste genealogique et les illustrations . Im April 98 habe ich die Geschichte der Familien JUST und VON KOHLO hinzu gefügt,sowie ihre Genealogie und Bilder . U ~ ` _ __ __ Liga; _ _ »_ :_ ». _ ~__» ),5_|__3;_,- i’__ »:'fv;.3_n_; * ‘ _ _ __v» 4wff°e»iKf *fr ~- lr "Wat la bourgeoisie, le comme;~¢er3J+ r __ __ _ pa5reannerie.J e me base sur les r c V =¢ _ S ' _ _ ' dp Otto Hagmaier et de Reinhard _BQn_;tz' 1 _ _ __ 'lt ` sur la 'biographie et les souvenirs de Wilhelm J ‘ =; _§_;‘~~_f__§i‘_ ai moi-méme fait quelques recherches sur' lee J J _» il' Yhinilles-mais il reste beaucoup A faire .J ' ai _ _ rch! le maximum d' illustrations. ' __ "_ texte francais est nettement plus court que le texte _ &11ema.ncl,ma.is l'essentiel y est . _Celui-ci qu'on a _ " intérét 5. lire,est quelquefois fortement résumé . ' V _ l I ‘iff ~ Geschlchte der Familien STOLL und BONITZ . 55 Diese Geschicbte betrifft alle Vorfahren von Eva STOLL »_ oweit sie mir bis heute bekannt s ind _ Sie grundet f _ f den Forschungen von Otto I-lagmaier,der seinen Stammbaum _yf g; " Deutschen Geschlechterbuch"veroffentlicl'1t hat und _5 `%,_ dem Ahnenbuch von Reinhard Bonitz . Sie wertet vor _ _ m die Lebe wmsgeschicbte von Wilhelm STOLL aus _ Durch Q f ff, _ ` ene Forschungen babe ich das Gebiet der Ahnen ausweiten = 1f"‘f§ _ f ormen . Aber es bleibt noch viel zu tun . " J" Die Familiengeschichte ist hineingeg tellt in die allgemei.. 3 ne Geschichte . _ 'F 1' ». » Die Familien gehoren zur Gesellschaftsschicht des Burger- _ tums _, des I-landels , der Industrie , des Handwerks und ‘ des Bauerntums . V Weil Torgau und Annaberg die Kindheit und Jugend von § Eva STOLL stark beeinflusst haben , ist diesen Stadten ¢_ ___ einen besonderen Platz eingeraumt worden . ffl ' __ Der Stammbaum befindet sich am Ende des Buches _ at _ __ _ _§;_ §__?___ 1 Printzheim - November 1988 . 1<§_f_ ‘ & “ ‘ __ .r_' ¢r.c,a/ / cies./53 ,;¢»¢»7 . _¢ F " " D J I sf ' D §;@a;_avz~11 ee J'1 agouté :Le supplement Sur les familles JusT et vow 1`_ A ______2l\a liste généalogique et les illustrations . get _ habe ich die Gescnichte der Familien Just und voN Konto -_‘” ,sow:l.e ihre Genealogie und Bilder . _ ._ ______ _____ _ ` _ Q________;Q f page 8 Friedrich I. (175^-1816) schloss sich an Napoleon an und wurde voa ihm 1805 sum König ernannt . Er verheiratete seine Tochter Catharina mit Jeröme Bonaparte . 1819 bekam Württemberg durch Wilhelm I.( 1816-6*0 eine Verfassung mit Pressefreiheit und Trennung von Rechtspflege und Verfassung * Am 1.1.1871 wurde das Land Glied des deutschen Reichs und machte 1919 eine republikanische Verfassung . 1933-^5 regierte ein Reichsstatthalter . 1951 schaffte eine Volksabstimmung das Bundesland Baden-Württemberg, den "Süd-Weststaat der Bundesrepublik ". Südlich von Stuttgart lebten von 1500 an viele dieser Vor - fahren . Unter ihnen kennen wir vor allem FIGEL und LEIPOLDT. Sie sind von Rolf Bidlingsmaier in 2 Aufsätzen behandelt worden (Südwestdeutsche Blätter für Familien-und Wappenkunde).Die Fa- milien waren begütert und führten oft das Amt des Schultheissen» Die FIGEL wohnen seit Beginn in Plieningen : der Älteste Hans (52864)war Maier und Bauer ; er starb 1536. Seine Frau war Barbara HAG (HAG / HEGE / EGE)genannt Widmannin. Diese Familie ist in mehreren "Gliedern schon 1525 ansässig;sie gehört also zu den alteingessessenen . Widmann heisst Widumbau- er , Bewirtschafter eines der Kirche "gewidmeten"(=gestifteten) Gutes . Der Übername wird die Familie Figel durch viele Genera- tionen kennzeichnen. Michel FIGEL (6608)heiratet 1605 in eine alte Familie von Kemnat ein : Anna REYHER(6609) ist eine Enkelin des Schul theis- sen Balthasare 26436).Schafhofbesitzer,der das Amt 1550-58 führte. Der älteste uns bekannte LEYPOLDT ist Christian(25712)gebo- " ren um 1495;gestorben 1559/60 . Er ist 1528 in einer Musterungs liste des Amtes Stuttgart erwähnt ; er zahlt 1545 4 f1,Türken- steuer ; er ist 1558 aufgeführt als"Alt Christa LUIPOLD",der mit "Chatharina vo Sieelfinge"verheiratet ist ; er wohnt in Plieningen . Der Sohn "Christa LUIPOLD Jung"(12856)war mit "Barbla von Oberaichen" verehelicht (3 Töchter 6 Söhne) . Der Enkel Georg (3214)1588-1631 wurde Heiligenpfleger , Schultheiss von 1621 bis zu seinem Tod . Er war verheiratet mit Anna FIGEL 1595-1637(1 Tochter 6 Söhne).Die Tochter Marga- rete 1613-1686 heiratete den Müller Blasius FROSCHLE in Stockhausen(1606=1640=1660),Gerichts-und Ratsverwandter, tfon. diesem Paar kommt eine grosse Nachkommenschaft her:unter andern Israel Hartmann,Waisenschulmeister von Ludwigsburg ; Gertrud Pfeilstock-Stockmayer ; Theodor Heuss .Bundespräsident; Rolf Bidlingsmaier,Genealoge . I _ _ __ Q __ __ __<. _ it _ _ H _ _____¢§@pa¢¢»arnannt ____ . Er verheiretete seine TU6§§I¥%W§;f{;__ _ “'_L if 8 " A _.» . __;__~‘,;< _ _ __ __ »' ~ _ V » ~ a ` _:sem--;~'__ _ #_ -Q f __ "‘ -- T -_> ' _- _ _ ___i_ "??*f€®’ ' 1819 bekam Wiirttemberg durch Wilhelm I.( 1816-64) eine Vlff ‘ _ _ 3 :AM `V" '*-' Pressefreiheit und Trennung von Rechtspflege und Verfassung . _ _ if Q Am 1.1.1871 wurde das Land Glied des deutschen Reichs und machte 1919 8 _ eine republikanische Verfassung . 1953-45 regierte ein Reichsstatthalter . 1951 schaffte eine Volksabstimmung das Bundesland Baden-Wiirttemberg, den "Siid-Weststaat der Bundesrepublik ". _°q_ é 1. Siidlich von Stuttgart lebten von 1500 an viele dieser Vor - fahren . Unter ihnen kennen wir vor allem FIGEL und LEIPOLDT. Sie sind von Rolf Bidlingsmaier in 2 Aufsatzen behandelt yvorden ,H (Siidwestdeutsche Elatter fur Familien-und Wappenkunde).D1e_ Fa- _ ‘ milien waren begutert und fiihrten oft das Amt des Schultheissen-. I “ Die FIGEL wonnen seit Beginn in Plieningen : [_ der Alteste Hans (52864)war Maier und Bauer ; er starb 1536. gn Seine Frau war Barbara HAG (H/XG / HEGE / EGE)genannt Yfidmannin. H Diese Familie ist in mehreren Gliedern schon 1525 ansassig;s1e M gehort also zu den alteingessessenen . Widmann heisst Widumbau- __ er , Bewirtschafter eines der Kircne “gewidmeten"(=gestii`teten) Gutes . Der Ubername wird die Familie Figel durch viele Genera- U ‘A tionen kennzeichnen. fm Michel FIGEL(6608)I‘1eiratet 1605 in eine alte Familie von Q Kemnat ein : Anna REYHER(6609) ist eine Enkelin des Schultheis- Q" sen Baltnasar( 26436) , Schafhoi`besitzer,der das Amt 1550-58 ‘ ._ | funrte. 5* ___ Der alteste uns bekannte LEYPOLDT ist Cnristian(25712)gebo- Q ""'ren um 1495;gestorben 1559/60 _ Er ist 1528 in einer Musterungs Q liste des Amtes Stuttgart erwannt ; er zanlt 1545 4 fl.Tiirken- q steuer ; er ist 1558 aufgefiinrt als"Alt Christa LUIPOLD",der‘ Q mit "Chatnarina vo Sieelfinge"verneiratet ist ; er wonnt g in Plieningen . Der Sonn "Christa LUIPOLD Jung"(12856)war mit "Barbla von Oberaichen" verehelicht (3 Tocnter 6 Séjnne) _ Der Enkel Georg (32l4)1588-1631 wurde Heiligenpfleger , Schultheiss von 1621 bis zu seinem Tod . Er war verheiratet _ mit Anna FIGEL 1595-1e37<1 Tocnter 6 S6hne).Die 'reenter Marga- f _____ rete 1613-1686 heiratete den Muller Blasius FROSCHLE in l__~ ' stocknausem1eoe=1e4o=1eeo>,cericnts-und Ratsverwandter. __ Hon. diesem Paar kommt eine grosse Nachkommenschaft herzunter andern Israel Hartmann,Waisenschulmeister von Ludwigsburg ; Gertrud Pfeilstock-Stockmayer ; Theodor Heuss ,Bundesprasidentg A Rolf Bidlingsmaier,Genealoge . e lr 'l 4 .»‘- V* "" _ a ff' page 9 1919 le Pays se donna une Constitution republicaine , mais 945 un »Reichsatatthalter " le doraina . En 1951 un referendum populaire institua l'etat du Sud-Ouest ,le Bade- Württemberg de la Räpublique Federale Allemande . Les anc§tres STOLL sont avec les filles du pays ont importante . Au sud de Stuttgart no 1500 , que nous connaissons La famille FIGEL vit ä (52864) est maire et paysan Barbara HAG(HÄG / HEGE / EGE puis longtemps ;sa branche § fie gerant d'un bien d'eglis notre branche des Figel pend Michel FIGEL (6606)epouse famille de Kemnat . Son gran de moutons et maire de 15 venus dans ce pays et par le maria- acquis une genSalogie souabe trds us trouvons des anc§tres depuis par les recherches de Bidlinsmaier. Plieningen. Le plus ..anclen Hans cossu ; 11 mourut en 1536. Sa femme ) Stait d»une famille Stabile de- tait sumomm^gWidmann ,ce qui signi-» e . Ce surnom est reste1 attachS ä ant des g6n6rations . en 1605 Anna REYHER,d'une ancienne d-pere Balthasar(26436)6taifreleveur 0-58 . Le plus ancien des LEYPOLDT est Christian (25712) ; II* est n6 vers 1495 et mort en 1559/60 . II paye en 1545 4 fl.pour l'imposition turque . II est nomme' en 1558 "Vieux Christa LUIPOLD",mari§ ä Plieningen avec "Chatharina vo Sieelfinge" (Sielmingen). ' '"■' Le fils "Christa LÜIPOLD le JeuneM(12856)6tait mari6 .avec "Barbla de Oberaichen" ; le couple avait 3 filles et 6 fils . Le petit-fils Georg (3214) 1588-1631 etait administrateur des biens paroissiaux et maire (nomme' par le duc) de 1621 ä sa mort pr§coce . II epousa Anna FIGEL 1595-1637 et eut avec 6 garcons et 1 fille . Celle-ci Margarete se maria avec le meunier Blasius FR0SCHLE(1606^1640*1660 ) conseiller juridiqu« et commuhal . Ce couple figure 17 fois parmi les anc§tres de notre g6- n§§logue Bidlingsmaier et aussi dans la gSnealogie du Dre- sident de la republique de la R F A Theodor Heuss . Ci ,¢_ _ V .’ §;.; ¢ » _ :;j;j _1¢»_ 51' _ » ' ~ ,~ _ _ , 11' . -;’,<'@§?'f’*¥L¥i@ ~~Z,,._ ~ , ~ _ ». » fi = ~~ _ A ____ ` Z _____ :_ if _; L , _ _ '_ A 4? :K ___,_ _.g , __,_ % , .1 ` , e :,;@_j f . ai; 5 1 _»_<~~ iff" > “Lasse , sd `muss 1ch 588911 1 dass All” *V 2 » ;>"\"1~ z;¢;¢»; , 5, "j‘:¢{,, - ` ,_ _ .3 ' _ 1 wif" __j'>J_ Q , ‘__ , . . _ Y PQ ____ EA :H_»I_ , Missgeschick , kommen !1l11SSt 6 , N16 65 Kam » , ; LS; "~-§=ffT"f=i`i:§=§f fi `» `fl1" ‘~:' .~34Qf£“ f = .j;j_.:; :< ' ~'i'f§ ,; §:@ ; `7' - ; __ -v:<:f;¢ M I; '~.- ~ .f ` 811118.61117 Kii” :ff _ ' Ie); befahl dem Herrn meme USES una Alles hat er Wahl 5 ' ggf _- i"e ' e » J - ff "L ey Y3'1"' -_-- _ . - - ~ . ~ ~ ' 413 SU ” / 1 ~ habe 1ch und alle me 1ne Lleb en notgellften Und 058191011 lch 5 SW' ' ,;§1i35$;L_ ` Spf’ I ' ` ` 3 ' _ ;:$§;a;=;1‘~ nannte biblische Alt ez: langst uberschrltten habe , beflnde 1Ch m1Ch I .1 _ ~ ' ~r '-€TiT‘i" . . »- ~ "‘ ' ° 1; i gemstlg und korperllch noch vollauf gesund . oogar d1e schreckllche 1 V Kr1eg;sze1t gieng an uns allen gluckllch vorub er . ,;. >% Ein Géttliches ‘Jalten hat Alles geleitet und dankbaren Herzens bllcke ,E ery ;§f‘§;q _ #L_ ' ich nach Ob en ! ff* _i f f _ ' “If » _ _ 4 bf ? 3 Du Herr hast Alles wohl gemacht ; Lob , Ehr und Danx se; Dlr gebracht! 5 1 V $1 ' 4 gf- e ' Hag der liebe himmlische Vater uns Alle auch fernerhin gnédig fiihren 3* : - und leiten ! ` K ~ - _ . I; V Diese Lebenserinnerungen widmet zum freundlichen Andenken seiner wif; ;s i 5 V 1' = » ~ - V ’ Y ef 1-ben Tocnber oophle . f_3,".r ' i * vi ‘C 5 4 * ig' Torgau 1.i~'i3.1 1950 Ihr Vater ‘n/ilhelm Stoll ,Sen M11 L J £1 - Q _ , » (im 36 sten Lebensjahr )" ‘ ~¢ .1-_ Z :ri 1 ' ' hifi Li .V 1 - » e,~fe , “ f - wg ~1 f' ir, § Y .. `7a "’°“ l_y‘v } h A ex lj' ` ~-_;; 4 » if éifrf f 1 l ff' 1 e . _f‘_., 1; ,1 3; 2 ;} 2 f‘ ' " vi 1‘L=';»2§., ` » 2 be’ ~ #;§;xf§,:;_~ X" M " e Q9 , ' A 1 .' J ` ` ' ` ~ ii? * Y f£fr7§I§'. 3, A _ , , R »` ,{ v ~§# 3?3";"3-¢_ ' ff” Z vx=5=\§2~_3 ,. ` :L»'“f*‘5@ ' w ;' ~ . ' ' S 5 '- ;lf"”' ' ' A, =< =¢ _s?;if'= ‘ ' . Q* ` »"' I ' '- - page 10 Wiedergabe des auJ Lil 12,in gothischer Schrift y*äie heute niemand mehr lesen kann , geschriebenen Textes : »Wenn ich nun , im Geiste zurückblickend , mein ganzes Leben an mir vorüberziehen lasse , so muss ich sagen , dass Alles " sei es Glück , sei es Missgeschick , kommen musste , wie es kam . Ich befahl dem Herrn meine Wege und Alles hat er wohl gemacht . Nie habe ich und alle meine Lieben notgelitten und obgleich ich das soge- nannte biblische Altec längst überschritten habe , befinde ich mich geistig und körperlich noch vollauf gesund . Sogar die schreckliche Kriegszeit gieng an uns allen glücklich vorüber l Ein Göttliches Walten hat Alles geleitet und dankbaren Herzens blicke ich nach Oben ! Du Herr hast Alles wohl gemacht ; Lob , Ehr und Dank sei Dir gebracht! Mag der liebe himmlische Vater uns Alle auch fernerhin gnädig führen und leiten ! '^Z Diese Lebenserinnerungen widmet zum freundlichen Andenken seiner lieben Tochter Sophie Torgau 1.Mai 1930 ihr Vater Wilhelm Stoll ,sen (im 86 sten Lebensjahr )" 4, _ A “ iii T* ” ,_~, ;Z__,__,_ ~ ' =’ ~ _ _ _ _ A _ _ _ -= ~ ~ _ := f ¢»:=f _lf : ‘ ;~ _ » `__E__~¢ ‘ ,_ ~ _ _ i. W wr ,__ ___ _ '55 = ‘ »1_§~v xii ` _ _ _ l Aiasse , 's 6' `mus§ ich s8~S@H 1 dam’ 5133* ir l ‘ ~ A »»:'?=,Z.,:, /-__’=1f1“`\f *f4'>"`2?§'" » ° ‘ ' 7 'i1 ,;\?§; §¢“f?`i¥1;’§,-_ ' i€iSSg°S°1'11°1‘ 1 k°’”men musst e , me l _ 1 hl ht \1€'£lii?‘" “; ` _ -_ " 7; . _, - 1_3 er wg 9318.6 4 17>§f§ Ie); befahl dem Herrn meme USES und Alles ha' S ~ _» - »,>_»_;;__ __ "'. ' ' _ ` ' ` "_ ;__, * '34-f»f§\~1' ~ ~ ' ch 1Ch das 8° Q’ / _ _ habe ich und alle me 1ne Lleb en notgel liter! Und 058191 3 = _ _ _ __ .. ~ ' de ich meh .~ _ _ ,;§;aa=; nannte blbllsche Alter langst uberschrltten habe , befln . _ _ ` l l ._ _ ._ _ " ckl c e g geistug und korperllch noch vollauf gesund . oogar d1e schre 1 h 1 V __§`_'f”?£ Wil \ é»¢,L'i‘*_ ~ 'f"'5 V ' .. » ~- y _ _ Kriegszelt gieng an uns allen gluckllch vorub er . » nvéi '_ 1' A §§\} Ein Géttliches ‘.~Ialten hat Alles geleltet und danhbaren Herzens bllcke ee J _-»- e 1 . @ ich nach Ob en ! if _ ` _ ‘ Ld s -' 41 l H _ . . 4 Y : » *Z Du Herr hast Alles wohl gemacht ; Lob , shr und Danx se; Dlr gebracht! ‘ 2 l ' Z! _ Q __# ' Mao- der liebe himmlische Vater uns Alle auch fernerhin gnédig fiihren 3* : _ Q '_ _ *Q ~~f M _ l- und leiten ! " _ _ _ _ ;_ _n V 1 _ »' r _ Diese Lebenserlnnerungen wldmet zum freundllchen Andenken selner Q wif; _ . i 1 fa ;s ‘ 51, il ‘ 1 #_ " ' g 3 'r _Q lleben Tocnber oophle . gf hrs-__ 2 = - YQ ;z 5 Q * j;~ Torgau 1.z~»zai 1950 Ihr Vater '_»/ilhelm Stoll ,Sen _1 ii - ~ :ky ii " ‘ _ ¢~ , _ I , _ g; _ _ (lm O6 sten Lebensgahr )" " ~\ I ' 1311. ‘ M .1-., Q' ' 1 & l ' - 51; 'H i {~ rr, in £ 7_1 ”’°“ Q ;»§r§~'»i5f§ A ‘ Ti 1 ~ ke f fiml? f ~»»¥ ?;1§?Y:§`~' »§§ *il-" ‘ff ' f. -‘ ~ _ _ _ -"15f{§¢3§@ »'__ _ _ _ ;;_¢ .' ` ,Q-_'_ £_;_~_;f _ _ `T- $5 » Y _ _ __ e~§°‘§f=’ _ _=‘*_‘2€ lf’ '_e:;i§»' _' _ ' ; ,~, _~_, _`z%';;{jvf<_z ______§§ * ;T' ‘ _ ' _ _ 2 ~ ;¥fQ1¥* ‘_ ' 'TP _ 131; 'f - page 11 Was der Grossvater STOLL nicht wueate . BPz? WIGSBURG ist eine Gründung der Herzoge von Württemberg zu Seg^m des IS.Jahrhmderts . Sie Hessen da eins der grössten„BaroctoöÄZaae^DeutejÄIande^, erbauen . Der Baumeister dieses "schwäbischen Potsdam " war Frzsoni . Die 17 JffcT dete künstliche Siedlung zog die Bürger an durch kostenlosen ^än^^offSSren und Ugährige Steuerfreiheit . So Hess sich auch Adam Friedrich S10LL(1-2 />fDore 24.1.1706 in Stuttgart 3 gestorben 27.6.1755 in Ludwigsburg /im Jahre J*Stadt nieder als Seifensieder . 7 Linder wurden dort getauft von 1'äUJZ*~J*J' Seine Frau war Catharina Magdalena HAUBER . Merkwürdigerweise nimmt er ais *azen"™ Patinnen nur Verwandte seiner Frau ,Hof-und Stadtapotheker Schöndörfer ,Konraa a*™*?t fürstlicher Zeugwart in Stuttgart,PfäfflinfKirchmeister des MetzgerhandwerKs > £eTJ™ Hirihwirtin in Asperg .(Es gibt noch andere Stall in dem Kirchbuch ). Bei der lauje der Jüngsten wird Adam Friedrich als Stadtlieutenant bezeichnet ! Philipp Kaspar (96) geb. 15.3.1737 3 heiratet nach Birkach Anna GÖTZ (97) geb. in Kernnat 1735 . Bort südlich von Stuttgart entsteht das neue Schlo ss Hohsnneim . Dort heivaten dann die Nachkommen Einheimische , sodass viele Ahnen aus dieser gegend . stammen .(Siehe Liste im französischen Text ). In Kernnat hat Rolf Bidlingsmaier für mich Nachforschungen angestellt und 3 weil die Kirchenbücher bis 1558 zurückreichen , hat viele Vorfahren entdeckt . Auszüge zeigen , dass von Februar bis April 1814 in Kernnat 48 Personen an Typhus gestorben sind :t unter ihnen sind Gottfried und Juliane GEHRUNG (50/51) undUrsula GEHRUNG geb. OBERMÜLLER (101) und Johann Georg GEHRUNG (102) . Adam Friedrich ST0LL(192)war der älteste Sohn von Mathäus ST0LL(384) Bürger und Bäcker in Stuttgart . Er stammte aus Kirchheim unter Teck.ist dort 1676 geboren und 44jänrig am 31.12.1719 in Stuttgart gestorben. Seine Frau Eva ZOLLER (385 )war aus Stuttgart-20.1.1684-14.12.1710. Ihr Vater war Tobias Z0LLER(770),Büchsenmacher in Stuttgart,aus Tübin- gen stantnend /1641-28.12.1704(63 J.) . Ihr Großvater war Benedikt ZOT .TER (1540),Pulvermacher in Tübingen gestorben vor 1667 . I Catharina Magdalena HAUBER( 193) .geboren 14.3.1704,stammte aus einer KUt- ferfamilie:der Vater Johann Conrad (386)/1677-7.10.1747(70 J.)kam von Maulbronn nach Stuttgart . Der Großvater Johann Matthäus(772) war Herren" küfer in Maulbronn (gestorben nach 1702) .(Die Stadt hat eine berühmte evangelische Klosterschule in der ehemaligen Zisterzienserabtei .heute evang.theolog.Seminar ,und eine 3schiffige romanische Pfeilerbasilika). Johann Conrad heiratete Christina Katharina BLANK(387)/2.6.1682-30.10. 1741, Tochter des Bürgers und Vfeingärtners von Stuutgart Johann Georg(774). In Kirchheim u.Teck(dort besuchten wir Torgauer!)lebte Johann Jakob STOLL (768) .Schreiner seines Zeichens,gestorben vor 1705 Zu erwähnen sind noch: (1542W*™ wm HEI^.HofWchsemachsr in St,der aus Heictenheim kan. U548)Joham Christoph BLANK.BUrger In Stuttgart '^reT^ *"***•*«»** -* <* HchenaspergCFest^gsamage des 16.Jahrh.auf dem 3fi^M vw-^ v 1883 Staatsgefängn") *****"** ™ ™ »"«*»** MS (3084)Michael HEINTZ Bürger in hmho te i (3086)Jchann LntJ^* ^^enhei,, gestorben vor 1644 . ^^ ****'**** m Stuttgart .gestorben vor 1644. £2 _ _ 7te W 8 _ A'A ' 1” __ _ »» 1 A ‘ `* _ ”" ‘l ~ _ __ _ __ g @8efs”se?iv¢§?b1.seh¢Z Pogak __ _way » _ __ _'f?,_;»;;~ Z~ _ =~eIzog die Burger an ure as en oem _ _ fi f“;1 _ So Ziess sich auch Adam Friedriefz ~- *U _ 21,;>!35_.¥'~ _ , v ‘ J' fn) Ti" L__:'= 'f , geswrben 27. 6.1755 in Ludwigsbwe W" “ “ 1735 _ ,$eifensieder . _ 7 Kinder wurden dart _getaifft 00" Z Fa Clztharina Magdalena HAUBER . Merkwurdigerweise nimfnt er a 8 ad _ _ Uerwandte seiner Frau ,Hof-und Stadtagaetheker Sch0nddrfe1;'_d,K0'ku' Eacerabfiit ____ Zeugwart in Stuttgart,Pf`&ifj‘Zin,Kirehmeister des Metzgerha wards ,Taufe 4 ____ll 7 'rtin in Asperg . (Es gibt noch andere Stoll in dem liirehbuch ). Bei er ,__ _§i; '; §p§{'J1Sb1gsten wird Adam Friedrich aZs Stadtlieutenant bezeiehnet ! A »r5£`f**°' Philipp Kaspar (96) geb. 15.3.1737 , heiratet nach Birkacb Anna GOTZ__£-92) _9'2b- _ _ _ " in Kemnat 1735 . Dort siidlieh von Stuttgart entsteht das _neue bchio ss Ho n eim .nd .~ ` Dart heivaten dann die Nachkorrmzen Einheimisehe , sodass uiele Ahnen aus dieser #999 - '_ stcrmmen . (Siehe Liste im franzdsisehen Text ). In Kemnat hat Rolf Bidiingsmaier fur mich Nachforschungen angesteiit und _, Ifetl ;_5;;§; _ die Kirchenbilcher bis 1558 zuriickreichen , hat viele Vorfahren entdeckt . Auszuge _ 5 _V»1 g zeigen , dass von Februar bis April 1814 in Kemnat 48 Personen an Typhus gestorben [ sind g, unter ihnen sind Gottfried und Juiiane GEHRUNG (50/51) undUrsu7,a GEHRUNG geb. OBERMULLER (101) und Johann Georg GEHRUNG (102) . j Adam Friedrich sToLL(192)war der alteste Sohn von Mathaus STOLL(384) ¥ @fl Burger und Backer in Stuttgart . Er stanmte aus Kirchheim unter Teck,ist J 3 dort 1676 geboren und Adjahrig am 31.12.1719 in Stuttgart gestorben. E wg seine Frau Eva zou.ER(3s5>wer aus Stuttgart-20.1.1684-14.12.171o. 5 mpg; Ihr Vater war Tobias ZOLI_.ER(770),Biichsenmacher in Stuttgart,aus Ttibin- T gen stanmend /1641-28.12.l704(63 J.) . Ihr GroB\/ater war Benedikt ZOLLER 6 (154O),Pulvernacher in Tiibingen gestorben vor 1667 . ,_ Catharina Magdalena HAUBER(l93),geboren 14.3.1704,stamnte aus einer Ku- ferfamiliezder Vater Johann Conrad (386)/1677-7.lO.1747(7O J.)kam von _ Maulbronn nach Stuttgart . Der GroBvater Johann Matthaus(772) war Herren’ Q kiifer in Maulbronn (gestorben nach_ 1702) .(Die Stadt hat eine beruhmte evangelische Klosterschule in der ehemaligen Zisterzienserabtei ,heute _ _ evang.theolog.Seminar ,und eine 3schii`fige romanische Pfeilerbasilika). _ _ Johann Conrad neiranete christina Katharina BLAN1<<3e7) /2.6.1682-so io 1 1 V " 1741,Tochter des Biirgers und Weingartners von Stuutgart Johann Georg( 774) _ _ __ In Kirchheirim u.Teck(dort besuchten wir Torgauer! )lebte Johann Jakob STOLL u _ (768),Schre1ner seines Z.eichens,gestorben vor 1705 _ Zu erwahnen sind noch: ' , _ ;Johann Michael HEn\1'rz,Hofbu¢hsenma¢her in St7der aus Heidenheim kan. _ _ .gohann Cnristooh BLANK,Biirger in Stuttgart _ ' _ »_ .`f' chem " _ -1 ‘-_z f Georg DoTTINGER’K°!'p°r`al auf dem H°he1'1aSD€ (Fes sanl __ ~ .auf dem 365M.hohen Ke rbe _ U96 Pg NW von Ludwigsburg bis . _ “ _ tSgef5“€"1iS)° 1 1 _`1 .)_'VA HEINTZ ' . _ 1_1 ' _ Egg" in H°1<1eHheim.geston>en vor 1644 . ' Z _ _ _ Kggr _ ,Burger in Stuttgart ,gestorben vor page 12 A Ludwigsburg les duos de Württemberg firent construire h partir de 1700 un immei chäteau en style baroque et une nouvelle ville . A partim de 1?'U Adam Friedrich STOLL (192 ) s'y Stablit aveo aa femne Catharina Magdalena HAUBERJusqu'ä samort enl7SS .11 y aoquit la bourgeoieie et 8 itabU\ oorme fabviaant de savon .1 naquirent 7 enfants 3dont le Sine Philipp Kaspar (96, n4 le 15.3.1737 s 'itabliv ä Hohenheim . Curieusement parmi les parrzins et marrai ne figurent que des parents de la femme. Philipp Kaspar vit dona au sud de Stuttgart ä Birkach et ses descendante e'allie aux familles de la region _, de sorte que nous y trouvons des ancßtres oomme GÖTZ (194) de Birkach RAPP (196) " / (412) agrümlteur et maire de Plieningen GEHRUNG (800) (816) Charpentier ou tisserand ä Kernnat (Dans cette ville le typhus3apporte par l'armee russe a fait de fSvrier ä awi 1814 41 victimes ; parmi eelles les ancStres de cette famille (101-102-50-51 ) t HEIMSCH (804) de Rtdi OBERMULLER (202) meunier sur la NeUMÜhle FROSCHLE (820) de Stockhausen 3 maire de Plieningen HASPEL(414) boucher de Kornwestheim ETTISCHER (802) maire de Kernnat SCHMOHL (806) charpentier de Degerloch GAUDER (818) joitmalier de Kernnat FRITZ (322) d'Esslingen FIGEL (826) de Kernnat KAISER (801) " SCHNEIDER (805) " WEBER (821) " KrAMER (827) " -11.1} SCHOPF (817 de Plieningen SCHUMACHER 4819) de Bernhausen HERMANN (825) de SCHARNHAUSEN _ _ __ __ §;“%.i._é __._ gg-.__Q\__;____ _ __ _ 1 _ 8 ._ __ ldarn Friedrich STOLL (192 ) 8 ly _I ':"ji"_ _ ' = .EAUEE'R,,7usqu'd samort en1755 .IZ y acquit _ ____ _ if i f é fabrieant de savon .Y naquirent 7 enfants ,dont Ze _ _;%___ ne Ze 15. 3. 1737 s'établi1: d Hohenheim . Curieusement parm Znj __ _ __§;_____ ll* ' ne figurent que des parents de Za femme. " * Y _ ,;_ Philipp Kaspar vit done au sud de Stuttgart d Birkach et see §_g,; ;L_ _ GOTZ (1.94) de Birkach " ' };f;¥. , RAPP (196) " / (412) agrioulteur et maire de Plieningen _ .- _ GEHRUNG (800) (816) Charpentier ou tisserand d Kemnat (Dans cette ville Ze tg,/phus,apporté par 7/armée russe cz fait de février <1 1814 4! viotimes ; parmi eelles les anoétres de cette famille (101-102-50-51 ) I ' HEIMSCH (804) de Ruit _ OBERMULLER (202) meunier sur Za fvermiihle ‘ FROSCHLE’ (820) de Stockizausen , maire de Plieningen HA.S'PEL(414) boucber de Kornwestlzeim _ ETTISCHER (802) maire de Kerrrnat SCHMOHL (806) oéarpentier de Deaerlooh GAUDER (818) journaiier de Kemnat _ 1 FRITZ (822) fZ'EsSZingen _ I ‘ FIGEL (826) de Ke f ‘° | ~ ffDCCZb 3 ll 1 §`§§§§§D§§O§é@5) ~ V WEBER (821) " J K2/’.ZIME'R (827) " f 1 SCHOPF (817 de Plieningen 1 SCH(/MACHER 43819) de Bernliausen HERMQIVN ( 82 5 ) 58 SCE24RlVE'_! USEJV 1 2 +..""*“*‘~.~~ _mesa - - ff.--[[User:Moilerat|Moilerat] .5 *‘ -~ J * 1 7 __ _ 8 __»_ _Qi F5 f'_ _f'f1_.,~1~ " 7 I L j _»¥ef'; ~1€7*¥: ,.,. ,_.,_,,.,_ _“ " l‘~ ffff_` _ _ i 1 _ -¢%':‘¢ ‘ ' - ' n7`ir7'§"*=*=*¢~ e"»_¢~ " ~ #‘a=~"?.# .f‘: 4; » ; ~Q_5;¥}¢%__ {T_i__,;;i_;;. gg; f _ ~_»e _ . ‘ ' '_ YQ 5 ' -“iff * .. 1 '~“‘f‘11? W ' ‘ _ .1 ' 152' 7 8' ~.T'§HT’4°@2‘ _ - ~ 2 ‘ __ _ _ _gp I _ 'E \ . ‘ 1 gg; r_5f;_r_'>§ ‘ ; . » 7> 'f 1__ _-, _ r T '~ i f ~-~~< ` W? ) '(i` ._ _N ~ “ ~ 1 ‘ iglil’ E553 :_ f .. ~ f| f I |ff» | _ I ‘> | ` ` -ml F5 `~§~q..r- Glu.; ,,;.q5»'._~»v;. » ~~¢»f;< ‘, +. __,.' ‘ wifi ' _ ____ ____ _“ _ _ - .‘__¢.. _ _ ___ _ _ ._»f_;e_§ _;_,_>_ -A'_» .;__;~. __ _ w i ~ . arm . " ' _?= -'¢~‘@;~:§§ ,f_ ;~_ .§.~ '\-_ 3' _ .I . 1-ev--'_ I ‘ _ "'__` _ »~' ~_~ _. 1 lilfl- ‘ Q e .~‘1f=I#v T’ -_ ;2r~:i7_f~'1‘>.§-’2.§.'¢' ' -- ~----- 3* fit? "f'\?f?##=ff_ = W 'W 7) T < I f _ - I '_ ' '_ 1-';_§__ _ _ -/_ ¢_.__ “__ _ __ _ ' f1~; ,~ ' . _ . ..., “ -fr ;~f -' <=:;-Ti.-r f --2:2122 S' T ` 1 fi# 1; »3§*§j§§;:; 11.* ,p. w n, __ \e~_ ' ui fa.;-~-n;§f¢` 4 ~ 1 ' _ ‘ ffm ¥1;i`1?E`£*Q‘ E:2 » » ~ vm1ur ":ni© ' f~~1=» ‘ Q hi' u ~ " ' -_ QB., _ ~ 41% .if Q3 wig. __ " L- F ’: Lf# f;Q"‘f%5' if2*~-_-2'§f=;-"_"' --~ _ ' #_ ~. .` ._ 7' 1 . ~ 'E-_`~;;_ 71577 *§§§§ :_'.;_f§_._.7 ';~; __ -- ~ __5 \_,_i ' ' f 7 ' q ' * 8” " "` `***“5§?fi1;5Z‘_V"_ ». _ __ _ page 13 I bESCHI C M~T EE O f^m ili >T OLL NACH DEN AUFZEICHNUNGEN VON WILHELM SffOLL < 1845-1931) Grossvater Stell hat auf Wunsch einiger Enkel Näheres über die Herkunft und da« Schicksal der Familie.in seinem 86. Lebensjahr,berichtet . Hier das Schlusswort mit seiner Handschrift : mi O)0*slA. ___GOn/ffrs UUa7i4 jwlM ■:W&h/F:MW^PÄ^lM%TZni*t,*Mvp Wt '\fvisi,'t«rttsf 40S&TI VrtM u sUtrtrfUtst<1t, 'S Cur- wJsnsU>1 K^fUj^K. VGÜfJfr Judft~. ■&7L4A/. f. v/r**"?? f 4JI w V SUJ *v ~ _-~V~- lk _ _ _ ___ i‘i ‘ Q V it ‘ y1"' _ ` ; "‘_ Wunsich einiger Enkel Niikreres iibarl die' ("7 = 4 >< Y " f 8 " W" ‘if _ in seinem 86. Lebensjahrgberichtet . Hier das __ qbdgdschrift : i h 7 7 7 I ')" ;;f?_ f _ (_ ./ W , ___ _ ~ _ _ _ 1e free/We. W ,WW af. jg _ _ Q/7,741/6 jill #dem /aww 45.1.7 MJ _ .9 /.;,%ufif.W¢at/M. uw: ./ ' ' ae reiafafeeeefefeaua / _ . ww¢v.v{\ ; MM! _ K .wr " fr i ‘ _ ' » ~ in/¢e./.M aaeiaflz lea./rum gg ‘”" _ __ _ azaufll eu_a7/lar# Q.M.._.,;i,.fd/8. ...lg/4;_.,._.%,,, WL; _ if. __ __f " bf @M},¢f,1/i_/ _ - ___ ./ _ _ _ gf/VM/V /nM/ _ *am __ ,kit/#wwf/~J~ _' _ _ _ _ _ _ \ ; 557% ual 4737 7 3 ~ 'N _ ____ _ _ ___ __ %%%»¢~ aan 1 ~ -- - _ _ _ /:W 86 ”"“;i.';7W.f~ _ ~ -.ff :_ ` /1 " 1,-», ’:zv. “§'¢.,. 1 5f5”~f5f§ f _ _1_i ._‘. _._ .> ________ ‘S 7l. Y ' . . ‘ ._ page 14 0' APRES LES MEMOIRES DE WILHELM STOLL (1345-19 >"* Ce grand-pere a ecrit ses memoires ä l'äge de 85 ans ä la demande de ses pe- tita-enfants et les .dediex sa fille Sophie , qui s'est particulierement occupeede lui dans ses vieux jours . Lors de notre premier voyage a Torgau nous avons ramene 1»original et l'avons femis ä Walter Stoll , qui dans son usine a fait etablir la photocopie que nous possedons . Dans le post-scriptu que je cite en photocopie a cote , le grand-pere rend gloire ä Dieu ffauquel il a recommande son sort et qui a tout fait a merveille . Personne de la fam le n' a souffert de misere . Mime la terrible guerre nous a tous epargnes ► " Bien qu'ayant depasse l'äge biblique (70 et 80 ans I), je suis en bonne sant« physique et mentale . La providence divine a tout dirige et avec reconnaissar je leve mes yeux vers le ciel . Seigneur ,tu as bien fait toute chose ; louan ge,gloire et honneur te soint rendus 1 Que le Pere Celeste bien-aime continue a nous diriger et proteger , nous tous ! Fait ä Torgau le 1 mai 1930. " Quand Wilhelm avait de 7-9 ans , de 1852 ä 185^ , son grand-pere Philippe (h8] 1768 - 185^- » venait de Birkach ä Hohenheim leur rendre visite , prenait son verre de Schnaps et racontait au petit garcon l'histoire familiale . Elle remontait donc en gros ä 1700 . Son origine serait en Hesse : la famille aurait quitte le pays pouj raisons politiques ou religieuses pendant la guerre de 30 ans et s'est e au Württemberg . Tous les premiers-nes portaient le nom de Philippe , pi supplementaiße . Tous les STOLL etaient restaurateurs et bouchers . Ils possedaient de< terres et avaient une bonne Situation ä Birkach ; le grand-pere etait raeme bourgmestre . Ils etaient tous grands et forts .Le frere du grand-pere etait repute etre le plus fort de la region . II a donna une cuisante raclee a un rustre qui avait eu l'audace de frapper ä la file 11 paysans de Birkach . oon pere s'appelait Philipp Kaspar (96) et habitait ce village . ., do -'-' if? 233 f §H=°3f°i% 7 Mi 1 5 #_ , 5 a a V V ____ i 8n't§"“-et les .dedies sa fille Soph'i§`”f A ’ _ydoupeefie lui dans ses vieux jours . Lora de notre ~ nous avons ramene 1'orig-inal et 1'avons femis £1 Walter' ‘_`._ p .;»~,, 235 A _ J; _e_~ usine a fait établir la photocopie que nous possédons . Dans left fE§i%% ' fi. ° ' ° \ A I \ , \ >~ .51 que Je cite en photocopie a cote , le grand-pere rend gloire a Diva »T@{ il a recommande son sort et qui a tout fait é merveille . Personne €Q§jp 1 Q' __ A g le n' a souffert de misere . Meme la terrible uerre nous a tous é " S sewn, . , , _ _ _ H Bien qu'aya.nt depasse l'age biblique (70 et 80 ans !), je suis en bonus physique et mentale . La providence divine a tout dirigé et avec rec Jevleve mes yeux vers le ciel . Seigneur ,tu as bien fait toute chose ; ge,glo1re et honneur te solnt rendus 1 Que le Pere celeste bien-alme contw ;i€:_;=35 "f§~f.;§" <1 nous diriger et protéger , nous tous ! Fait a Torgau le 1 mai 1950. " Quand Wilhelm avait de 7-9 ans , de 1852 é 1854 , son grand-pére Philippe 1768 - 1851+ , venait de Birkach é Hohenheim leur rendre visite , prenait $@fffV verre de Schnaps et racontait au petit garqon l'histoire familiale . Elle 1 : remontait donc en gros é 1700 - A 1 Son origine serait en Hesse : la famille aurait quitté le pays po A ` 7 raisons Politiques ou religieuses Pendant la euerre de 50 9115 et 5'°5t ét au. Wunttemberg . Tous les premiere-nés portaient le nom de Philippe p, i f ; I g ~ supplementaine . , *_ Tous les STOLL étaient restaurateurs et bouchers . Ils possedfa __ . - - ` ' ~ a d-uére ,é terres et avaient une bonne situation a Birkach , le gr' I1 _ ‘1 9 z=i» “' \ p r- ’. » _ ~ . frere du remit bgurgmestre , Ils etaient tous grande et forts Le gp 7 8 Q J ’*“723*<1 ‘ » , . ,.' ° ' e cui I ‘ _ _ fp repute etre le plus fort de la _egion . Il a donna un img , rustre qui avait eu l'audace de frapper a la 111° 11 ` fi ~ ; _ '=ie » ZW ¢ 1 1 , `f7:?'?=? " I€§~iT¢¢5 ,V _ . . - , 7 "Y Son pére s’appe1a:.t Philipp iwabpar (95) et h&i>i¢,$ , » ‘mf f A ~ page 15 Als der Grossvater Wilhelm (12) 7-9 Jahre alt war , kam sein Grossvater Philipp Jakob (*f8),1?68 - l85^,von Birkach nach Hohenheim »trank dort sein Schnäpschen und sagte : "Komm Wilhelm , setze dich zu mir " und «rzählte dann von der Familie , was bis 1700 zurückreichte . Die Familie soll aus Hessen stammen und wohl während des 30 jährigen Kriegs wegen ihrer politischen Gesinnung oder ihrer evangelischen Haltung aus- gewiesen und in Württemberg sesshaft geworden sein . Den Vornamen Philipp sol- len jeweils die Erstgeborenen getragen haben ! Alle STOLL hatten Gastwirtschaft und Fleischerei , waren wohlhabend und hatten Feld und Wiesen » Der Grossvater war auch noch Schultheiss der Gemein- den Birkach und Rüdersberg . Alle Stoll waren grosse , kräftige Männer » Der Bruder des Grossvaters soll der stärkste Mann in der Umgegend gewesen sein l" "einmal fuhren 12. Bauern aus Birkach nach Stuttgart , um in einer dortigen Bierbrauerei Treber zu holen , welche als' Futter gebraucht wurden . Diesen hin- tereinander fahrenden Fuhrwerken begegnete nun auf der Stuttgarter Weinsteige ein anderes , dessen Führer jedem der Birkacher Bauern die Peitsche um die Oh- ren knallte , dass sie vorerst nicht mehr aufschauen konnten . Grossvaters Bru- der , der letzte in der Reihe , sah das alles mit an und als nun dieser Flegel zu ihm kam , so fuhr er ihm mit seinen kräftigen Pferden in das Vorderrad , j hielt dadurch dessen Wagen fest und sagte : so nun will ich dir alles mit Zinsen heimzahlen , und schlug ihn windelweich "» Der Vater hiess Philipp Kaspar (96) und lebte in Birkach . Auch ohne Illustrierte und Fernsehen wurden die Geschichten von den noblen Familien kolportiert . So hören wir von dem Herzog Karl von Württemberg : Obgleich katholisch^verheiratete er sich mit der evangelischen Prinzessin Elisabeth , einer Nichte Friedrich des ^rossen ; diese trennte sich von ihm nach 8 Jahren , weil sie mit seinem Tun und Handeln nicht einverstanden war . W V 4n ’-"‘””é7wY*”V i ~ » ‘ "‘~ “=~#$v@2*“d&: 5 Bi1'*<#°h “Gb H`93‘*??~?!i?£ 7 ~ »»1W'Vp f _ ; i g__,5= "Konus Wilhelm , setze dich zu mir "p ungp » `§f§£3;@pn, waB bis 1700 zuruckreichte . A p_q ppzy ~}*§§§g§§§& - *f@f§§W§&E1l18 soll aus Hessen stammen und wohl wahrend des 50 jahrigen ', 1 ';§@E§;§s~wegen ihrer politischen Gesinnung oder ihrer evangelischen Haltung aus- lm§E%§““‘"` j§@§$§yiesen und in WUrttember sesshaft eworden sein . Den Vornamen Philipp sol- 5»»~,~- g g if flea jeweils die Erstgeborenen getragen haben 1 %§;%§§ ; ll ' ~ ;; §,, 5;. _ J Alle STOLL hatten Gastwirtschaft und Fleischerei , waren wohlhabend und ~g§§%¢ f hatten Feld und Wiesen . Der Grossvater war auch noch Schultheiss der Gemein- A Y” Q den Birkach und Rhdersberg . Alle Stoll waren grosse , kraftige 2Manner . Der p " ~ 1 I ' J; Bruder des Grossvaters soll der starkste Mann in der Umgegend gewesen sein 2" 1 5`d -I I . 1 Y "einmal fuhren 12 Bauern aus Birkach nach Stuttgart , um in einer dortigen E Q12 _ Q Bierbrauerei Treber zu holen , welche als Futter gebraucht wurden . Diesen hin- 2 QQ” i _ . 1 tereinander fahrenden Fuhrwerken begegnete nun auf der Stuttgarter Weinsteige § nk. i °‘ ein anderes , dessen Fuhrer jedem der Birkacher Bauern die Peitsche um die Oh- f & 1 '= ° ren knallte , dass sie vorerst nicht mehr aufschauen konnten . Grossvaters Bru- 2 , hkn ' der , der letzte in der Reihe , sah das alles mit an und als nun dieser Flegel A zu ihm kam , so fuhr er ihm mit seinen kraftigen Pferden in das Vorderrad , . L hielt dadurch dessen Wagen fest und sagte : so nun will ich dir alles mit Zinsen i heimzahlen , und schlug ihn windelweich ". ef - . . » , _ _ ‘ pg " Der Vater hiess Philipp kaspar (96) und leote in Birkach . *fha E _ l . _ 1 r` , gp Auch ohne Illustrierte und Fernsehen wurden die Geschichten von den noblen §,;H§i 1 is Familien kolportiert . So horen wir von dem Herzog Karl von Nurttemberg : &5 §£ fégfzpq Obgleich katholischiverheiratete er siCh mit der evangelischen Prinzessin %;§§§ f§%%$is;¢ 5¥%?3 "‘l’~»>f' ' ° - ~ ,~ - . . "'§i?‘# §§§@§gb°th 9 elner Nlohte Friedrich des Jrossen ; diese trennte sich von ihm .»j§§® '“;@§;@§\J@hr°n » Weil sie mit seinem Tun und Handeln nicht einverstanden war . ¢§; ' 5, r‘v,_ Qi ' 'P i._> ~ 7 1 "1 L/ ;_f}€if QF" " ~ " _, L .,e‘,,.;_BI8KACH L'eglise a ete construite' en 1780 par l'architecte du duc R.F.Fischer . Elle !t garde son carac- Ij tere originel avec pres- —t F bytere attenant ► S Birkach est l'endroit , oü Philipp Caspar 3T0LL (96) , 1738 « 1825^ ne ä Ludwigsburg , s'est fixe autour de 1770 : c'est l'epoque ,oü lej teau de Hohenheim est construit et devient la residence du duc . Cela provoque un accroissement du village et des possibilites de devel< ment , dont profite Philipp . II y epouse Anna GöZ (97) ,1735- 1783 • Son pere Adam Friedrich etait fabricant de savon ä Ludwigsburg (192) Sa mere s'appelait Karia Margarete HAUB52 . //>-• .‘¢,`.,1f"‘§"-*" "" ~ * ,»“,_,~ ; ` ~r<.. ~_f,<.n >’; f f r ‘° . ff) E; :":f___. _ A V __ If ¢$E_'-»§f'» vii- _ s “ ' -' '..§ ' ?=§3‘¥;;» ,ge ~ ' M 'Ti' 7§`:$,i§¢` “ A -~ 1/ i "L_,-€ ‘>$ , _ ._ ,_ 7. ' :Z”`¢*< =»'. P’ ‘»1' _ .1 ;'T‘=~\~'» 1_1 _51.¢.».__ H .~”2'.{ 1: <"'l: § _ ,~ ~ ' L _ _ _ _I f - f' »-`2Fh;‘§-f_"`9` >:=\_¢;‘9`Z_- ‘I p _ _ “‘~f . :¢ ».~ `elfl~‘i!’_` Q ‘ ~; ~ s. ' <§` ' `:’;?@1"2 - >_ " _ ~ _ * .,l=.§f‘i ' V , _ 1 dh A __ _ _ _ *X -.LF _ ‘ I ' I ' I _ z V _ __ _ A`*i*`*%P"'5“ I f"‘ ' ,f ... 5' Q . .. _ . ' " ' if _ \ ` _ \ T' T U Qi, Z ' _ __ <7 mmf | - Lf" " -` ,“' ‘ ' =;m ~a If/gy, gf’ ._ ~~ =' ~z,-‘fig _ I _l | . » ‘.‘ nf A .>. 0 ._ " ' . ‘ . _ , ~' ” , g asfeffq gl _ Um-' .,,' _\ -BQ 5 _;§r»j“fg‘ ~- ~‘~'& -°“ .525 35-: ” mf, A ;i?:__{__'_,‘,fTT__ ,» J _$, _ -_ 5 ~ ` ’7 4 1 ‘ ;,_"4,"____` 1 I- 1 , ‘\` ~ ,_ ’ R 1 : / g 4 7 1 ‘ - .. ° " QQ# f . - _ `TI`f_ 11. -.-?,..~ .__ ._ »/ neg; -4._ ' " ~ _`__ _ U ,_'~. .s -1 ~ :¢. ~ --- - ~ ~ ‘J ~ - ~- ~- --_ _ ~~ 1 -° ' Z "'_-; _ _ " _.Q-:gg _ ,_-\..:° 29 I' / _ f _ _ _ _ __ ___ _ , * _ `.... --~ . ____-' `k§\¢Af ‘\ ` wi’ _/*M* ’ .` _ ' p To 4 ` »» V -1 ‘ 1 ` . ';- ‘v I _ gf, 1_ _ _ Q ' ' CT- I F' ~ _ _..z 7 ~ _ “ “" _ " ‘ 1 e ° > _ ‘ _ 11" ~_ ,_ 1 ‘_ ,‘ " -' _ - `_ - _ ‘ _ , ,,- " '_ ' ' - , , - rf’ _ ` '_ / -' _ ;` ‘ ` __ -~ ` “' "7 __»,~"`f _ f- _ L"5‘5l1se a ete construitey ~'? ~ " f 1 ,fi §5 _._ __’” _,F E ; 1 gen oi” ' 1 =_.>`i'f_5-;' "_, ” is ‘_ ~ en 1 /O0 par l'arcn1teCte if? _ /1 ef' ~ 1 ',; ' 4 . .' ' "' . ' . 1 " -~ ._ ' » "~ 4' J` 1, »’ - ' ‘ 1. . _ 4 _._ 1* I J _ _ . _ ` _ Y -. e- “ ~' “ ` 4\-- - ' .ln du duc R.i,.l_l3Cher ' f - 'Al _ '_ ' _,f1}f_ __ ._ " _ * ge ille 2: garde son carac- U _ V 1 ' _ ` ` 4 ~ _ _ _ “ _.QI - - if ‘ ‘f Uh- tere originel avec pres- ig f_ 1 Bw- bytere attenant . Q I _* PE: ~~ ' 7 ' ‘ 5 1- _ || » N. ~ 3 -..i- _ - _ dr y .2 .n . 'L l 1' 1 y l "~ 'ft ~ » 1 ~ ` “ n =5e1 - Y *"f - ~~ ..->~--V .' __ ‘ _ =i-_ -1 _ _ ' . . _ -~ 6 _... ‘ ‘ ? 'E.§f;. "'V 5 "‘~ V » éigq " ell - ` - . ~ » " Moilerat.. " _ __ _,__ -.~- Z1-ns ‘_ Birkach est l ' endroit , ou Philipp has ar STOLL 6 1 " _ _ _ 1 J 1 25 , né a Ludwigsburg , s 'est fixé autour de 1770 : c 'est l'époque ,011 ; ._ an - Q *&" teau de Hohenheim est construit et devient la residence du duc . `7- Cela provo ue un accroissement du village et des possibilités de dévelofo 5 _ lei* _ ,_ _ _ , ,,..,, ,_ U ment , dont profite rhilipp . Il y epouse Anna eon §97) , 1755- 1785 ._ :___ Son pére Adam Friedrich était fabricant de savon a Ludwigsburg (19QL,§§_ ~. 5519 ua mere s 'appelait .faria rriargarete n;\.dB;R . 1 5 ~ Af~‘e§=f`“Y4°§ ` ‘ fr ‘lf K; _:_1_>IV§§ -I __ _ / _ _ 8 page 17 Nach "ahren lernte der Herzog auf einer Jagdgesellschaft Franziska von Leutrum kennen und verliebte sich in sie ,(Z±e war eineTochter des armen Freiherrn von Bernadin und musste auf Wunsch der Eltern den hässlichen und rohen Frei - herrn von Leutrum heiraten). Sie wollte wissen , wer er war ;da schrieb er : "Was fragest du wo her ich stamme und wie der heisse, der dich liebt !? Genügt dir nicht die edle Flamme,die frei dir ihren Weihrauch gibt ? Du bist mein höchstes Glück ! 0 glaub daran , vertrau dem reinen Sinn Und frage nicht woher und wer ich bin ! Siehst du den Falter dort sich wiegen , das frohe Kind des Augenblicks, Von Blume fort zu Blume fliegen , geniessend hundertfachen Glücks ? Rosen sind Küsse auch ! Nach solchen Rosen zieht's mich Falter hin, 0 frage nicht woher und wer ich bin ! " Der Herzog entführte sie später auf sein Schloss Hohenheim ; nach der Schei - düng und der Erhebung zur Reichsgräfin von Hohenheim heiratete er sie 177^ • "i Vin / Durch ihre Liebenswürdigkeit und Herzensgüte hat sie vollständig gelenkt und aus ihm einen guten und leutseligen Landesvater gemacht . "Franzele " war eine Wohltäterin der Armen . Der Grossvater Philipp hat als Kind arme , alte Frauen aus Plieningen , Birkach und Kemnat mit viel Liebe von dem hochgeehrten,lieben Franzele sprechen hören . Von 18 bis 25 Jahren war er dann Hofschlächter auf dem Schloss Hohenheim . Der Herzog hat ihn dann auch verheiratet , zum Glück , . mit dem Mädchen , das er liebte : Eva Margarete 3#PP (4g) . Auf einer Versteigerung hat er für 9 Gulden ein wunderschönes Pferd erwor- ben, das dieHusaren nicht reiten konnten , weil es immer kerzengerade in die Höhe ging , sobald man es besteigen wollte . Der Herzog sprach :»Schlächter, las Pferd bekommt Er aber nur dann ,wenn Er es von hier wegreitet | 46 e 'P ' _ 1 . der Eltern den B. l»_. \ ~f 1 M I ' ey. Sie wollte wissen , wer er war _ _ __ , L _ '.f"` 1 _ "T ‘ " “A '97 "\' 5§f`\l, "`= "¢‘*‘E`i__ _ \~ 5f>; _ 7:4 ,_ _ V _ __ wéfjher ich stamme und wie der heisse, der dish "5 ~ » . - - - ° ‘ ' ’ .V .2 die edle Flamme,d1e fren. dir ihren Weihrauch gibt ? .4 ___;‘_I.v; ;__-:_ _ _ mein hochstes Gliick ! O glaub daran , vertrau dem reinen Sinn " frage nicht woher und wer ich bin ! f;_j‘¥`-*»'_.j E§iehst du den Falter dort sich wiegen , das frohe hind des Augenblicks, _ ,` _f "§ ,,_&_; _ f'§f§_Q';r5`_,v '1_’f§ V* ' ‘wh f * .. ' fT"*. _ *Von Blume fort zu Blume fliegen , geniessend hundertfachen Glucks ? M; " s= 3 <_ 0 Rosen sind Kiisse auch ! Nach solchen Rosen zieht‘s mich Falter hin, in ` 0 frage nicht woher und wer ich bin ! " I _ } ml Der H-erzog entfiihrte sie spéiter auf sein Schloss Hohenheim ; nach der Schei - , f dung und der Erhebung zur Reichsgreifin von Hohenheim heiratete er sie 1771+ . i 8 _ . ._ . , _ __ _ ihn;{ __ _ Y § Ri Durch ihre Liebenswurdigxeit und fierzensgute hat sie vo lstandig gelenkt und I aus ihm einen guten und leutseligen Landesvater gemacht . "Franzele " war eine ' Wohltaterin der Armen . Der Grossvater Philipp hat als Kind arme , alte Frauen i Q aus Plieningen , Birkach und Kemnat mit viel Liebe von dem hochgeehrten,lieben 3 iw -_ _ E Franzele ' .sprechen horen . Von 18 bis 25 Jahren war er dann Hofsohlachter auf 3 In s_ _ ____&___dem Schloss Hohenheim . Der Herzog hat ihn dann auch verheiratet , zum Gluck , ` =i§?‘if’¥f'1. ._ _ _ f,~.;;m1t dem Madchen , das er liebte : Eva Iuargarete RAP? (49) . __§_‘*£j'__ _ 5 »i'€!5‘:`r- A f ' ' .. . - Q u einer Versteigerung hat er fur 9 Gulden ein wunderschones Pferd erwor- _ `_ _é f »." _ ` Q _ bells das dle usaren nicht reiten konnten , weil es immer kerzengerade in die _s- Hiih ' ~ _ 1 >'~ e glng , sobald man es besteigen wollte . Der Herzog sprach :"Schlachter, §4f@__H_____f: das Pferd bekommt E T. r aber nur dann ,wenn nr es von hier wegreitet "_ "'0 __ __i` ____ ‘ _ _ 7 1 ~~" ~ _ es” ~ _ _ 1 . ."_ ' _ -' -_ ° ._ ` if” - iii;»_e;‘§'_§__ _ ____ ; _g §§?§ "7iT‘?f5` 1 __ ' J page 18 rtf"r' tef ♦ Le grand-pere du grand-pere d'Eva racont -alors l'histoire du du$ de Württemberg , qu'il a connu | l'histoire de son niariage rate avec une niece de Frederic le Grand,Elisalw qui le quitte apres 8 ans de mariage a cause de son caractere tumultueux i l'histoire de son idylle avec Franziska de Bernadin ,qu'il enleve ä son im et avec laquelle il s'installe dans le chäteau de Hohenheim . Elle fait de un prince doux et exemplaire - on dirait aujourd'hui un recit fabrique pou les illustres ou la television l En effet en 1768 les etats generaux offrent au duc Hohenheim et il y fait construire un chäteau , qui sera sa residence de 1775 ä 1795 . II y e ge comme boucher le grand-pere Philippe ä 18 ans en 1786 . Celui-ci y epous Eva Margarete RJt>P (^9) . Pour leur premier enfant le duc fait installer u; roue hydraulique, qui berce 1'enfant dans son berceau . Le duc s'amuse avec les ecoliers , qui peuvent manger des cerises sur arbres, mais qui doivent siffler des qu'il passe sous peine d'etre renvoye. II s'amuse quand les chevaux de la cavalerie sont vendus aux encheres aux paysans .Philippe a acquis un tres beau cheval , que les cavaliers n'ai vaient pas ä dominer , pour 9 ducats . Le duc le lui accorde , s'il arrive le monter et partir avec lui . Philippe avait reconnu que le cheval avait 1 bouche ensanglantee/par le mors , que les hussards tiraient brutalement . II enleva donc cet Instrument de torture et entoura le museau de la bete . vri un linge doux et le cheval se laissa docilement monter et diriger vers 1*< rie . Quelques semaines apres il vendit le cheval gueri ä un marchand juif pour 776 ducats . Quand la cour quitta Hohenheim pour Stuttgart en 1793 , Philippe repri la boucherie et le restaurant de son pere a Birkach . Toutn'etait pas aussi idyllique en ces temps-lä , puisque le servage existait encore " une forme ä peine attenuee de l'esclavage . II fut abol: en Allemagne seulement a la fin du l8eme siecle ". Les paysans etaient tenus ä participer aux chasses organisees par lei Sneurs , qui passaientpar leurs moissons et leurs semences sans egard pour i ._~_ ;__; ~ e.< _ __ - _ »_ _,'< =;»f.;;i~,{e~,5»-<_;:- <§;__ - ` _. ft? nf 1; ,» 3J¢" _= _ _ .»__ nee- 8 e~ is 1 ` `1'i _ Q ~&P2‘_8» ,ans de HIRFIAQQ _ _ __ N _ §§L;¥fh_i.et1o1re de son idylle avec Franziska. de <;@,;iii» ;g_=,E’:.' ‘ _ " min _‘_ - ' ~ _ 5 »~ Gt avec laquelle il s'instal1e dans le chateau do Un prince doux et exemplaire - on dirait aujourdlhui un , \~‘_ _»!:,:_L”i _ , ' ' ‘ _ _'1_jgi_l;' '_ les illustres ou la television I _ ___ V En effet en 1768 les états généraux offrent au duc Hohelihéfiif ij i 1 _ Q >¥Fs; _ fait construire un chateau , qui sera sa résidence de 1775 a 179§‘*¥¥ _ _ ' "Wt ge comme boucher le grand-pére Philppe a 18 ans en 1786 . Celui-ci 1” _ . Eva Margarete RHP? (49) . Pour leur premier enfant le duc fait 111St8.1l_ _ _ ei _ I`0ue hydraullqlle, qui berce l'enfant dans son berceau . '““*¥'_;'f§§ 4+ _ Le duc s'amuse avec les écoliers , qui peuvent manger ;des ceris¢8¢’Q und lirbres, mais qui doivent siffler des qu'il passe sous peine d'étre renvoyiii n eine Il s'amuse quand les chevaux de la cavalerie sont vendus aux enchirii - _V an F n aux paysans .Philippe a acquis un tres beau cheval , que les Cavaliers :UH Taue ` ~ Vaient pas a dominer , pour 9 ducats . Le duc le lui accorde , s'il &I’1'i`Yl;V liebe!! -L ;1~;'-- f le monter et partir avec lui . Philippe avait reconnu que le cheval await .1 er av " ft* bouche ensanglantéefpar le more , que les hussards tiraient brutalemelxi _,Ili mick 1 ji _ __ enleva donc cet instrument de torture et entoura le museau de la beto';_;€_ _ 2 _fr un linge doux et le cheval se laissa docilement monter et diriger - » _ _ _____ _ a _ ` _ _ ¢ . ~ 5 ex‘v°f rie . Quelques semaines apres 11 vendit le cheval gueri a un _;§j_i____ n di’ pour 776 ducats . _ rg Quand la cour quitta Hohenheim pour Stuttgart en 1793 u Ph 11_' la boucherie et le restaurant de son péfe 5 B5-1`ka°h ° Tvut rfétait pas 311551 ldylllque en "S '°°‘“Ps`1“ ' PM ~ ll iw » _ _,_ _ -Q; ‘ _ _ _ _ . » ' | ,<~. V _.n Gxlstait encore " une forme a P81116 attenuee de 1 - ~ - ~ ~‘ rv _ ~ if ell Allemagne seulement a la fin du 18eme siecle ~__ ,-___¢,§,l,. _'pea paysans étaient tenus a participer aux _ _iiifeeqx - _'_.;__ »,_¢‘ .'1_, i p _ ar. _ _ __ f5R;-§; - _.__ ; Egg; qui passaientp leurs moissons_ét~~f& _- _ _ »_f < page 19 %r&g"ftiedrich liess sich 1806 durch Napoleon den Tit'Ä fönig anhangen Unter ihm war in tfohenheim ein Förster I der die Bauern zwang hundert, von Jagdhunden zu füttern und zu halten . Ein solcher Hund war der Anita zu einem Zusammenstoss mit dem Förster und dem Grossvater j der Förster bedroht« ihn mit der Hundepeitsche . "Herr Förster , die Türe ist abgeschlosse , wir sind allein . Hüten Sie sich gegen mich die Peitsche zu erheben , es könnt« Ihnen sonst schlecht ergehen !" Da hing er sie kleinlaut wieder an den Ugel und die Sache war erledigt . #Die Leibeigenschaft wa*> ein mildere Form des Sklaventums .Erst Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts wurde sie in Deutschland abgeschafft • " Philipp (kB) hatte die Wahl als Schultheiss nur des halb angenommen , weil er dadurch vom Frondienst befreit war . Von der 1. Frau hatte er 5 Kinder . Von der 2. (°° 1810 ) *f . Alle 9 blieben am Leben ;2 davon blieben ledig . Er starb 185^- im 86 . Lebensjahr . Die Stiefgrossmutter hat Wilhelm noch in Erinnerung , aber nicht in der besten. Nun erzählt er vom Vater : Philipp (2*0 1806 - 1882 lernte Schlächter bei seinem Vater und ging mit 18 Jahren auf Wanderschaft . Damals ging der Wanderbursche zu andern Meistern, oft ins Ausland , um seine Lehre zu vervollständigen und anderes kennen zu ler- nen , bevor er. die Meisterprüfung machen konnte . So kam Philipp nach Nancy. (Die Stolls scheinen ein faible für Frankreich zu haben durch die Generationen ^hindurch !) Nach 3 Jahren musste er wegen des Militärdienstes zurück zur Zie- Kung . Nur ein Teil wurde tatsächlich Soldat : Die "Kandidaten" zogen Lose und die niedrigen Nummern bezeichneten die Militärpflichtigen . 80 auf 3ZQ mussten fcmals Soldat werden . Philipp zog ein schlechtes Los und sollte dienen . Aber pik er vermögend war , zog er es vor einen Ersatamann zu kaufen (er bezahlte .den Lohn für diese Jahre ) und zog wieder nach Frankreich auf Wanderschaft . jEr fand eine Stelle in Vitry-le-Francois und blieb dort k Jahre . Durch Sau- berkeit und Fleiss machte er aus dem Geschäft das erste der „^ j M Dort passierte ihm der Unfall j dass er bei« timkippen eines Stuhls mit 30 ._ . i~f f '°v. ‘ta 1 _ . ___ _ _».»___. i~_‘» -és _ _ ____ _ _xl -‘-~ 7~1” *fi " ’ ' A" i§°‘°*‘i$i i_ _v i »“_i dem Forster und dem Grossv'5.‘l;8rW 'A _ _ 8i§§?4ifhndepéifS°h¢ - "Herr Plaster » di° “'”’° i” “”5°'éH1°“'_if8_ f__Q1 7. Hiiten Sie sich gegen mich die Peitsche zu erheben , 08 kifhntl east schlecht ergehen !" Da hing er sie kleinlaut wieder an 5911 H4891 1' _ 7 und die Sache war erledigt . If VDie Leibeigenschaft wav ein mildere Form des Sklaventums .Erst Ende des 18. £8 Jahrhunderts wurde sie in Deutschland abgeschafft . " Philipp (48) hatte die Wahl als Schultheiss nur des halb angenommen , Weil er 4 _4°_ 1 dadurch vom Frondienst befreit war . Von der 1. Frau hatte er 5 Kinder ° Von der 2. (°° 1810 ) 4 . Alle 9 blieben am Leben ;2 davon blieben ledig . 1 4 Er 'starb 1854 im 86 . Lebensjahr . ‘ _ Die Stiefgrossmutter hat Wilhelm noch in Erinnerung , aber nicht in der besten. ' 1 Nun erzahlt er vom Vater : v I Philipp (24) 1806 - 1882 lernte Schlachter bei seinem \/ter und ging mit 18 _ i Jahren auf Wanderschaft . Damals ging der Wanderbursche zu andern Meistern, I I _ oft ins Ausland , um Seine Lehre zu vervollstandigen und anderes kennen zu ler- iinen , bevor ef die Meisterpriifung machen konnte . So kam Philipp nach Nancy. ` (Die Stolls scheinen ein faible fur Frankreich zu haben durch die Generationen 4 hindurch 1) Nach 3 Jahren musste er wegen des Militardienstes zuriickn zur Zie- . Nur ein Teil wurde tatsachlich Soldat z Die "Kandidaten" zogen Lose und die niedrigen Nummern bezeichneten die Militarpflichtigen . 80 auf 520 mussten als Soldat werden . Philipp zog ein schlechtes Los und sollte dienen . Aber a er vermogend war , zog er es vor einen Ersatsmann zu kaufen (er bezahlte »den__I»ohn flir diese Jahre ) und zog wieder nach Frankreich auf Wanderschaft vi. _ ____ eine Stelle in VitI`Y`1e"FI`9~1’1Qois und blieb dort 4 Jahre . Durch Ban- __ ____. \_.. ‘ __ ijleiss machte er aus dem Geschaft das erste der Stadt . V *T ’ "'='- > °* ' ~ ~ _ » ;t - ihm der Unfall , dass er beim Ylmkippen ein¢§ ` _ - - _ 1 _ i t'i_ ' "f" ~""\k ans plus tard , les fils de son patron de Vitry vinrent ^^^^^H Üppe pour les aider a acheter un troupeau de moutons ä Kirchheim ; ils 1 confierent la caisse et toute la traasaction ,temoignage de la confiance qui regnaient entre eux ! Les francais consomment beaucoup de viande de moutons ! En 1832 Philippe epousa Julie GEHRUNG 1812 - 1908 de Kemnat ► Ses paj y possedaient le restaurant "Au tilleul" . Ils etaient morts en 1814 de fievre typholde , importee par l'armee russe . (Elle poursuivait celle de Napoleon apres la deb&cle de Hussie !) » Des voisins l'avait contractee e1 la famille Gehrung les a soignexj les voisins guerirent , mais les Gehri succomberent I Gottfried GEHRUNG (50) 1779 - 1814 {Juliane GEHRUNG (51) 1785 - 1814 . Ils avaient 2 enfants : 1 garcon de 5 ans , plus tard boulan et restaurateur ä Plieningen ; 1 fille Julie 2# ans :une tante les eleva . Le couple s'etablit donc ä Kemnat dans le restaurant "au tilleul" avec bou cherie ; y naquirent leurs enfants : Katharina 1833 - 1912 ep.Gehrung ; Philippe 183^ - 1898 ,Garbe Hohenheim ; Babette 1837 - 1922 ep.Rückle ; Rösle 1838 - 1918 ep.Albrecht . En 1838 l'ecole d'agriculture et de jardinage , installee ä Hohenheii chercha un festaurateur ;65 candidats se presenterent jpousse par son beau- frere , Ehilippe posa sa candidature et le 66eme l'eraporta . La famille s'installa donc ä Hohenheim . (En novembre 19^-2 Eva et moi avons de ja visite les lieuxj. Y naquirent : Pauline 1841 - 1912 ep. Schwäble ; Sophie 1842 - 1912 ; Wilhelm (12) ; Emilie 1848 - 1927 ep.Thäter ; Mathilde 1851 - 1890 ep. Lipps • Des masses de Cousins inconnus doivent subsister • Le loy§r etait de 17 florins pour le restaurant et 1,5 ha de jardin ;il P°s- sedait 1,5 ha de terre ä Birkach et la mere k ha ä Kemnat ; en plus eile avait 6 000 florins , ce qui etait une belle fortune . Les annees 18*8-55 etaient des annees de misere et de penurie pour rope ; 2 freres et 1 soeur de Philippe firent faillite . Comme celui- tait porte garant pour eux , toute sa fortune y fut engloutie . < 1..J. ,,-; +. ~on nere prier ä genou; fut cause de ce malheur . Wilhelm ,petit garcon ,vit son pe ._ . i~f f '°v. ‘ta 1 _ . ___ _ _».»___. i~_‘» -és _ _ ____ _ _xl -‘-~ 7~1” *fi " ’ ' A" i§°‘°*‘i$i i_ _v i »“_i dem Forster und dem Grossv'5.‘l;8rW 'A _ _ 8i§§?4ifhndepéifS°h¢ - "Herr Plaster » di° “'”’° i” “”5°'éH1°“'_if8_ f__Q1 7. Hiiten Sie sich gegen mich die Peitsche zu erheben , 08 kifhntl east schlecht ergehen !" Da hing er sie kleinlaut wieder an 5911 H4891 1' _ 7 und die Sache war erledigt . If VDie Leibeigenschaft wav ein mildere Form des Sklaventums .Erst Ende des 18. £8 Jahrhunderts wurde sie in Deutschland abgeschafft . " Philipp (48) hatte die Wahl als Schultheiss nur des halb angenommen , Weil er 4 _4°_ 1 dadurch vom Frondienst befreit war . Von der 1. Frau hatte er 5 Kinder ° [_ Von der 2. (°° 1810 ) 4 . Alle 9 blieben am Leben ;2 davon blieben ledig . 1 4 Er 'starb 1854 im 86 . Lebensjahr . ‘ _ Die Stiefgrossmutter hat Wilhelm noch in Erinnerung , aber nicht in der besten. ' 1 Nun erzahlt er vom Vater : v I Philipp (24) 1806 - 1882 lernte Schlachter bei seinem \/ter und ging mit 18 _ i Jahren auf Wanderschaft . Damals ging der Wanderbursche zu andern Meistern, I I _ oft ins Ausland , um Seine Lehre zu vervollstandigen und anderes kennen zu ler- iinen , bevor ef die Meisterpriifung machen konnte . So kam Philipp nach Nancy. ` (Die Stolls scheinen ein faible fur Frankreich zu haben durch die Generationen 4 hindurch 1) Nach 3 Jahren musste er wegen des Militardienstes zuriickn zur Zie- . Nur ein Teil wurde tatsachlich Soldat z Die "Kandidaten" zogen Lose und die niedrigen Nummern bezeichneten die Militarpflichtigen . 80 auf 520 mussten als Soldat werden . Philipp zog ein schlechtes Los und sollte dienen . Aber a er vermogend war , zog er es vor einen Ersatsmann zu kaufen (er bezahlte »den__I»ohn flir diese Jahre ) und zog wieder nach Frankreich auf Wanderschaft vi. _ ____ eine Stelle in VitI`Y`1e"FI`9~1’1Qois und blieb dort 4 Jahre . Durch Ban- __ ____. \_.. ‘ __ ijleiss machte er aus dem Geschaft das erste der Stadt . V *T ’ "'='- > °* ' ~ ~ _ » ;t - ihm der Unfall , dass er beim Ylmkippen ein¢§ ` _ - - _ 1 _ i t'i_ ' "f" ~"﻿5 B » So hing er mit dem ganzen Kör- der Kand in einem Fleischhaken hängen blieD . • h nun an dieser Wunde so weit pergewicht an dieser Wunde frei da . Erfrnusste sie -w^ "\7" £ ^v,harten Haken ergreifen und hochziehen , bis er mit der andern *and den benaeno Khlte sagte er : "Welche die wunde Hand aushängen konnte ." Wenn er s erzani i-v,»« der 6 Stunden lang an sol- Schmerzen muss unser lieber Heiland erlitten naoen , chen Wunden am Kreuze hieng !?" , .■•» c^-ir,« »twa ZOO Stunden ent- "Aber wie sonderbar ! In derselben flacht sah ihn seine, .. ipr-mim mit eanz schmerzhaften fernte , in Heumaden verheiratete Schwester , im Traum mit g*" Gesicht im Bette liegen ! !D«r Brief brauchte 3 Wochen per Pferdepost , um die Sache zu klären und bestätigen . 14 Jahre später kamen die Söhne seines früheren Meisters zu Philipp ihn zu bitten mit ihnen auf dem Schafmarkt in Kirchheim eine Schafherde zu kaufen} er bekam die Kasse und musste alle Verhandlungen führen . "Man sieht daraus welches Vertrauen sich Vater in seiner früheren Stellung erworben hatte !" Mit 25 Jahren kam er nun in die Heimat zurück und verheiratete sich 1832 mit Julie GEHRUNG (25) 1812 - 1908 aus Kemnat .Ihre Eltern hatten dort den Gasthof zur Linde . Sie waren bereits 1814 am Typhus gestorben ,"der durch die Russen eingeschleppt wurde . Sie pflegten eine daran erkrankte Nachbars - familie . Diese/wurde wieder gesund , aber nun erkrankten sie selbst daran und starben beide hintereinander ." 2 Kinder waren da : 1 Sohn von 5 Jahren, der später Bäcker in Plieningen wurde ; 1 Tochter von 2# Jahren Julie . Sie wurden von einer Tante erzogen . Philipp zog nun nach Kemnat und wurde dort Schlächter und Lindenwirt 1838 wurde die Kostgeberei für die Acker-und Gartenbauschule in Hohenheim frei. Philipp .wegen einer Wette und durch Zureden vom Schwager in Plieningen,mel - dete sich als 66 . Bewerber und erhielt die Stelle . Sein Stiefbruder Ludwig is und 6 Morgen Gartenland war dort auf der "Garbe" als Wirt . Die Pacht für I betrug 17 Gulden . Er besaas 6 Korgen Feld und Wi 15 Morgen in Kemnat und 6 000 Gulden B esen in Birkach und seine Frau argeld . Sie standen recht gut da Xpage 22 ﻿dans la chambre * Couch A force de travail ♦ ^ ^ "'^ ' «"I *' »* mi8"e ' aoptl„nt S deS aiaes de la famille les parents s'en sortirent , de sorte que le ?, , . enfant , le cadet put faire des etudes d'inl genxeur , Wilhelm . II raconte maintMa»,* amtenant ses Souvenirs d'enfance : Les enfants etaient t tenus a aider les parents dans le jardin : arroser , enlever les mauvaises h«»T->, Des » dans la boucherie : couper la viande ä saucis se ; fondre le lard et T a xa graisse ; et dans la restauration : preparer les legumes pour£es 80 repas des pensionnaires t age de h-6 ans il fut souvent effraye par ses soeurs ainees et leur amies aux cris : "Sauve-toi I Eichele arrive t» Cloue sur place , il ne pou- vait que crier et pleurer , bien qu'aucun Eichele ne füt visible . Cela nous vaut une longue description de cet homme epileptique et le diagnös tic. de ses crises . Et finalement la guerison miraculeuse par un paysan le jour du vendredi saint . Wilhelm a vu les crises et a vecu de longues annees ä cote du miracule l A 18 ans Eichele partit avec ses parents de Birkach avec 7 freres et soeurs pour emigrer aux Etats-Unis . II fut laisse dans un restaurant a Calais et ä dessein ou par des circonstances malheureuses les parents partirent sans lui 1 A pied ,sans un mot de francais ,aide par des consuls d'un endroi] ä l'autre , il passa aussi ä Vitry-le-Frangois , oü Philippe s'occupa de son compatriote .. L'ecole d'agriculture de Hohenheim l'occupa comme homme de peine malgre son infirmite et c'est ainsi que Wilhelm le connut . A 9 ans il vecut un autre miracle , qui lui fut confirme encore 14 ans plus tard : 2 soeurs couturieres couchaient ensemble dans le meme lit et une nuit ä 1 heure elles entendirentchanter un beau Choral et comprirent bien les motst »Hülle .Fülle reiner Triebe , süsse Liebe , Fried und Leben ; Stärke , Licht] und viel Vergeben j J Le matin elles dirent : la Choräle d'etudiants a mer- veilleusement chante cette nuit . Hais tous nierent ce fait . A3_____________________page 23 ﻿nilMHH KU 1MB T1<1< ffrtrilM • (SIT »w" :.OTM 4ort Mtaatrophal auswirke«» «axoft H*ft*****l MW** 8»4 eia» 3«fewsae«f , •«•*» 4#* «taf»*^**1 Vater ftr su Burg« |ww4q war , »■■» 4M ••*• *»*l©r«a «U a«a ihr ^«aa«» 3« t rjb ?**?:. lai • * So k*««a 41« euer* auf ca. Vater* luaMIMTJI •*ia« Äit*r*a &ee«awiate# alt Atr«iAA-*Mw MMÜ kleiner KaaM 4ea Vatar ia 4M aoaiafet—r -:,^^nM • *• 1 loten Oett laer'iealif «• i4&f« aa» 4«JF fies eaftMta ** « >••<♦. Ee *oa*ee 4« «ata »Sei» nus taam.« t wie m «m ItotuHurlMWii *«• tfiltaUl tj '♦ Wir »IX» » MwMM atar 41« lliMtM OsMlWittM , «MS««« fi«äl t* I *»4 tan taaae aitaalfM « Baal« myw , StMcanbataea tiaaalMlJMra ms , iasa ituum& iiiailiw ms vwrataaeaaa • Sm«* witiiki «M tat aualaaaen , w».a Mi M« afcer at* »»reo*, «n w , aach ri*■-•-.-■:.: >; **•« i#» 4*s Qemü,-»* ftr <**« aatera Tag ffjp tfie mim SO FareeaM *<* ricatM •IM oft , aaeta«« «sf 4M UriiM MI Mitat Kia4er M MAM«| J mi h*lif•« . 8#:foj&l#e tat •!• M sie •■ fr aar Mt 9 Jatras aea , damit MV MIM Jasf* safer «t« Mistest e«£ | atar 8T teil gut | m frttt aag**tr#»ft»i#t feisttStaat I Als er 8 Jahre alt war » hörte er vi» eia .,iri> ,..„ — - - Sie aieseo uaoea inasr gut , eeaa weaa .tftA»a ia Alte? Ml fta kann .»«rlieat «r Sie aitat . Sa taa Js aplter MM #© 4er fstM Mutter habe ica Mr doch bittere Vorwurfe geasest siel getan aa Maas ." Ala ff «*e Jahr« alt war , eracftr ag^en ir,n tt»4 deren icaulfrei^ianea, oft Sit de« Kttf | M* -. .J las schreiend gt#h#s iö seiner Angst » das ■■ ■>« M. •äpage 24 ﻿qae so chara femme etaiJ Alcrs rnon pere dit sCe aages ont entonne if * •* m♦ «jh» naoitait 2 etages au-desaua , fit annonc wte catta nuit * 1 heurt . »• »ont pas las etudiaata qui ont chante t mais laa »atiqu. 3*»2 du livre vurttembergeoia : U£3 Ut ecwas <»•• Hailands sein Ich Dein , 0 J..„ „„* n- ' w "••■ i und Du mein , In Wahrheit sagen können ....•» A 12 ■*• iX eut la °><»it de conduire pour la prämiere fois une attelag« de C^»V*"X Pour prendre des dragues dans la brasserie ä Stuttgart . En da - Cerabre Par verglas il ramena tont saul ua cheval et une voiture dans daa situations tres dangereuaea par la raideur da la pente . (Lire la detail dans 1* livre manuscrit I) A cette epoque sa soeur Bosle se fianca avec la technicien du bätiment Herb . Dans une crise de rhumatisme on eatoura sas jambes da IIa ;un valet qui la veillait,avec Wilhelm,y mit le feu et la fiance mourut de ses brulurJ Wilhelm voulut etehdre las flamaes dans la chambre et se brüla serieusement las aains et laa braa . II aa aavait paa ,* qu'en aurait pu le -faire fac aant avec une couverture , ce qua fit un etudiant russe pour la torche vivaJ qui fuyait dans la cour pour oe jeter a l'eau • Dan« l'teol« d'agriculture on enseignait la fabrication de la biere et au Bucre de betterave . La biere imbuvable etait jetee j la airep de auc>| •talt cemeerve das« des eruches entreposes dans un eouloir da la cave . Ux| «ubaiae pour !•• •nfaaU.qtii s»y gliaaai^pour looaar cette sucrerie . Un j u» ,»«08 o'aeria jj'ai «ttrap» >» *™ »creeau et axhiba joyeusement aa aaij sucre e . II a'en doona • «oeur joie ,envie par la« au tres .juaqu'a ce qua 1* douceur «ieparöt . II exaflina alora ,e« qui lui raata en main et «•coott: avec horraur et digofit une souris morte . Et par.ona« n'eut »Im «vi» «•page 25 ﻿Le war dar Diener der Ackerbausehule und hatte da nein Brotjer vmr 0pt.*F* leptioch ; «ein« Anfalle sintfaedixiniseh genau beschrieben und auch Seil ••iai Heilung durch einen dauern an heiligen Charfreitag . Die Eltern waren von Birkaeh ausgewandert mit 8 Kindern und in Calais blieb der 18 jährige surUck ,ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich in einem Restaurant Belassen . Nun cusete er zu Fuss zurück , vorn Konsulat von Stadt zu Stadt geschickt und traf in Vitry Philipp Stoll . Er kam schliesslich in die Heimat «urlick und lebte neben Wilhelm in dessen Kindheit und Jugendzeit . (V/) Kit 12 Jahren durfte er zum 1. Kai ein Pferdefuhrwerk leiten , um in Stuttgart Trebern zu holen . Später fuhr er bei Glatteis die Strecke und war «an* dem Pferd in grosser Gefahr . "In wieviel Kot hat nicht der gnädige Gott aber dir Flügel gebreitet ." Der Vater liess sich auch betören , teilzunehmen an einen Prozess wegen einer Killioneuerbschaft gegen den Staat Kolland ! Wilhelm erlabte , wie der Verlobt* seiner Schwester Sösle an Brandwunden starb ;er selbst verbrannte sieb dabei Band und Arm • Sein 11 Jahre älterer Bruder Philipp war sein Vorbild und ein Alleskön— »er z Fleischer , Wurstlsr , Gärtner , Bäcker und Kühlknecht . Hit 90 Jahren verheiratete er sieh und übernahm die Virtschaft * Garbe " in Hohenhtia , die später von seinem Sohn Wilhelm weitergeführt wurde . Xa trockenen Sommer 1851 verteidigte er die Wasserrechte am Laufbrunnen , die Professor Siemens von der Zuckerfabrik ihm streitig machen wollte mit einem stock 1 Zur Schule gehörte auch eine Bierbrauerei und Zuckerfabrik ,uro den Stu- denten die Herstellung des Zuckers aus Zuckerrüben und des öiers aus Gerste und Hopfes beizubringen , Das Bier konnte man gewöhnlich nicht trinken und eueste es weggiessen , aber des Senker konnte man verwenden . " Xa eines langen Flur der Zuckerfabrik waren in langer Reibe viel Zyruptöpfa, in welchen der Zuckerstoff aufbewahre war . Wir Kohenheiner Kinder benatstejyi 16page 26 ﻿Son frere Philipt)e pPe avait 11 ans d R savait tout faire ' ^ 1U± "* fUt touÖ°^s son modSle Pere ne lui laissa S^gT^ *" ** Bjj de deVenir >«»«*« ! «i. le ou boucher 1 ! 0XX qU'entre 3 Pr°f^sions : tailleur , cordonnier • J-i choisit donc la d ix ESP ,eal..Mt ^ ;""• l* -««— — o- «„in. SS 5 6 liTr«s tous I ^ ~: | fps! a ,.u,it aoo 'S :J J 6t menle dans la meunerie . Tout lui A 30 ans | se maria et puisqu , ^ ^ ^ £ «^ ^ | H ^ ^ ^^ ^ S°n ü Wilhel» P*«" « -cession ,duSqu.a mainte - «** (1930 ). Le restaurant existe ^^ |£g ^ fj Las annees 1848 -1855 etait des annees de misere et de famine dans tout 1' Europa . En Irlande , nous a-t-on dit , c- etait catastrophiaue a tel point que des millions moururent ou s■expatrierent j La fontaine de Hohenheim s'e- puisant , le professeur Siemens voulut interdire ä Philippe d'y prendre de l'eau et le menaca du baton , mais le garcon se dressa contre lui et le professeur prefera ne pas se battre avec un garcon boucher . Une abondante pluie supprima finalement le litige . n fpage 27 ﻿Flflseigfceit und leckten ihn ab • Der Flur hatte keine Fenster ,war deshalb siealich dunkel und sua geheimen »ebenen sehr geeignet . Einmal sagte unser Machbar Karl Butt , dir h Jahre alter war als ich s Oh 1 ich habe einen gans dicken Zaekerkluapen erwischt I Er zeigte uns denselben und wir beneideten ihn darua . Begierig und hocherfreut leckte er nun mit der Zange daran herum . Da mnt eines*! ging von dem Klumpen nicha Süsses mehr ab , weshalb er ihn naher betrachtet« und mit Schrecken und Ekel sah , dass er eine tote Maus in der Haad and dieselbe ganz saaber abgeleckt habe » Sie wollte auch,wie wir, Syrup. naschen , fiel dabei in den Topf hinein und ertrank .Von da an aber war uns Kindern die Lust,Syrup zu naschen,vergangen ' I "** Wilhelm erzählt auch noch einen Lauebubenstreich der Toni Siemens , Toch- ter des Professors and später 2- Frau ihres Vetters , des weltberümten Siemens tos der Firma Siemens and Halske : aas Lehm , Ziegelmehl ,Weissmehl und Zucker «achte sie einen Napfkuchen und tiberreichte ihm dem Lehrer Kiihnle als Geschenk der Matter • Grosse Entrüstung des Lehrer« nach der Entdeckung des Betrugs u. schwere Btrut* durch die Eltern und überbringung eines echten Napfkuchens durch die Mutter 1 hSpage 28 ﻿En-haut vous voyez le chäteau de Hohenheim du TBeme siecle et y attenait les bätiments modernes de l'universite . A larriere—plan la tour de T V et la ville de Stuttgart ImAv&tA En-bas le restaurant " zur Garbe Q , ayant appartenu ä W.Stoll , ot filhelm (12) a passe son enfance H 0 H ENHEIH UND j GARBE £3page 29 ﻿WILHELM 3T0LLS LEHR - und WANDERJAHRE. Nach der Konfirmation blieb er noch 1 Jahr zuhause ,weil die Mutter ihn zu schwach hielt , und trat dann in das Bruderhaus in Reutlingen ein , um Maschinenbauer zu lernen . Er blieb von 1860 bis 1864 dort : für die Lehre musste er 200 Gulden bei eigenem Bett und eigener Wäsche be- zahlen 5 er machte da technisches Bureau , Modelltischlerei , Schlosserei und Eisendreherei durch • Die Werherschen Stiftungen haben wir mit dem deutsch-französischen Lager in der Schwäbischen Alb , das Heiner Weitbrecht und ich organisierten, besucht : ein grosses , christliches Werk » Wilhelm ist so sehr davon beein- druckt ,dass er 70 Jahre danach ausführlich darüber berichtet . Hier nur einige kurze Exzerpte t "Gustav Werner war der Sohn eines Universitätsprofessors in Tübingen , ein Mann voll christlicher Liebe und Herzensgüte ,» Schon als 14 jähriger tausch- te er seine neuen Stiefel aus Mitleid gegen die verflickten , schlechten Schuhe eines Wanderburschen aus • Als in seiner Vikarzeit die Eltern von 8 Kindern wegstarben , nahm er die Kinder bei sich auf und hielt für sie eine Wärterin . Von da und dort wurden ihm noch mehrere dazu gebracht .Nach eini- ger Zeit konnte er ein Haus in Reutlingen kaufen und zog dort mit 33 Kindern ein £ " Da Werner predigte , dass jeder gleich nach seinem Tode vor seinen Richter treten müsse , an ein jüngstes Gericht nicht glaubte ; es sogar als ein grosses Unrecht ansah , wenn der Tote Jahrtausende auf sein Gericht warten müsste , so verstiess er damit unser Glaubensbekenntnis , erregte bei sei- nen Vorgesetzten Ärgernis und wurde deshalb aus der evangelischen Kirche ausgestossen ." Als Wanderprediger fand er Unterstützung für sein Werk besonders auch in der Schweiz . Als Wilhelm dort war , brannte die Stadt Glarus ab ; Gustav Werner reiste hin und brachte 66 arme Kinder nach Reutlingen mit ; damals lebten 600 Menschen im Werk . SMpage 30 ﻿t» •llMM tim f»lii»vt -ii ►4» •-■*».!•* t't *n •■ '■ "• i ■ i * f i' .** §mm** •mm%m* 4» • t» u w»r*»f *#***i »•# • • i «•'•'*.■, tu >t «•• : i#- ■' , -4 i i< ♦ t?: f t * t I UM*«|] • • ••»•page 31 ﻿«Damit die religiöse Erziehung nach der Schulentlassung nicht verloren geh« schuf Werner wAstätten zur Berufsausbildung der Knaben ; die Mädchen koni ten dann auch Arbeit im Haus und Küche finden ! In seinen Vorträgen rUi deshalb auf , dass Handwerksmeister zu ihm kämen - In Heilbronn fand er besonderen Anklang ; denn ein Schneidermeister ,ein Schuhmachermtieter , ein Tischlermeister , ein Schlossermeister , ein Silberarbeiter , ein Graveur , ein Kaufmann , ein Wagner oder Stellmachermeister gaben dort ihre Geschäf- te auf und führten sie weiter in Reutlingen . Lohn bekam niemand , nur Nah- rung ,Kleidung , Wohnung »" Werner kaufte die Papierfabrik Reutlingen .. Ein Schweizer namens Schlatter machte eine Maschinenfabrik auf . Weipert , Däumler u. Maybach gingen durch das Werk und wurden sßäter welt- berühmte Maschinenbauer I Wilhelm besuchte dann das Polytechnikum in Stuttgart 1864- - 66 . Er hatte sich vom Militärdienst freigelost , wurde aber wegen des Kriegs 1866 als Offiziersaspirant eingezogen und nach 10 Wochen wieder frei . Bis 1869 arbeitete er dann bei gebr. Brischar in Eeinau bei Sulz a.N« Er wollte nun in die französische Schweiz, um bei der Weiterbildung auch noch die Sprache zu lernen . über den Rheinfall bei Schaffhausen ,kam er nach Steckborn , wo Gubler u.Labhard Stickmaschinen bauten ; dann 2. Mona- te nach Morges und 1 Jahr nach Genf als Modelltischler § In Lyon arbeitete er als Maschinenschlosser 5 als er dort die Sprache nicht verstand, dachte er hätte ein falsches französisch gelernt , aber in. der Kifcht und im Theater verstand er alles ; der Aufenthalt dort wurde abgekürzt durch das Kriegsgerassel Juli 187O . In den Schaufenstern konnte er lesen r La promenade ä Berlin - über Genf reiste er schnell nach Haus'. Der König von Württemberg lehnte es ab neutral zu bleiben und schlug sich ganz zu Preussen und Deutschland . Wilhelm wurde wegen eines Augenleidens mili - tärfrei . J <.■page 32 ﻿L'entreprise s'elargit par une fabrique de papier et de rnachine »cette derniere mise en route par un Suisse nomme Schlatter . Pendant 6 mois ,il travailla ensuite chez Gross ä Stuttgart , oü le fils,J Chef d'atelier , lui fit bien des miseres . De 1864 - 66 il fit le Polyteohnioum a Stuttgart . II travailla ensuite 3 ans chez Brischar ä Reinau pres de Sulz sur le Neckar ; il eut ce poste ,parce qu'un des freres avait tnange a la table de Hohenheim . Pour parachever sa formation et apprendre en meme temps le francais , il se rendit en Suisse romande . Il travailla 2 mois ä Morgss et 1 an ä Genev| Il se rendit ensuite ä Lyon ; il y trouva du travail dans une fabrique de machines , mais leur frantjais lui etait incomprehensible ; il se demandait s'il avait appris un mauvais frangais en Suisse , mais au culte et au theä - tre il comprit tout . Au debut juillet 1870 le bruit de guerre se repandit : la couronne d'Espagne avait ete Offerte au prince Leppold de Hohenzollern , mais Napoleon III s'y opposa et mobilisa son armee • A Lyon Wilhelm vit des affiches : "La promenade ä Berlin". Le consul d'Allemagne , Schlenker , un wurttembergeois , proprietaire d'une banque »lui conseilla de rentrer :"Les frangais ne cedent pas ; ils veulent absolument etre battus I" Il rentra donc par Geneve ; il y resta une semaine pour avoir des nouvelles precises ,puisqu'il etait mobilisable . II logea chez une demoseile ,qui fumaj la pipe a son grand etonnement ; eile s'en excusa par son sejour en Crimee avec le marechal Canrobert , dont eile etait l'educatrice des enfants . ELle loua le serieux et la culture des allemands , qui devraient pour cela gagner la guerre , mais l'esprit superieur du marechal Canrobert vaincra sürement .-*j Elle a du etre extremement surprise quelque temps apres , en entendant que le"Kronprinz " avait fait prisonnier Canrobert avec toute son armee t Le roi Charles de V/urttemberg refusa d'etre l'allie de Napoleon ou de rester neutre ; il se rangea du cöte de la Prusse et de l'Allemagne . Wilhelm 31page 33 ﻿™iSt. arbeitet* nun bei Gebr.Decker in Cannstadtv^Äie Flroa bautifc: an des EisenbahnbriickeA für den San et Gotthard - Tunnel und ging daran zugrunde wegen Verzögerung durch Waesereinbrtiche und Conventionalstrafe * As I.3.1871 trat er in die Maschinenfabrik Heilbronn ein , die spezialisiert? auf EieenbahnbrQekenbau war . Hier musste nun Wilhelm die Brückenteile auf- zeichnen und berechnen , sie nachher zusammenstellen lassen und auf die Pfeiler fahren . Br baute also die Eisenbahnbrücke über die Donau in Sehe er bei Sigmar ingen . "Von früh bis abends musste ich rechnen , mit Hilfe des Rechnungsstabes na- türlich • Dieses Rechnen dauerte Konate hindurch fort! Nach einiger Zeit ward« mir ,nachmittags ,der Kopf oben am Haarboden fieberhaft heiss , ver- ging sber wieder durch die Nachtrabe ; schliesslich verging ""ea Oberhaupt sieht mehr und hatte ich immerwährend oben am Haarboden brennende Fieber- hitze und Kopfschmerzen . Für mein Gehirn war dieses fortwährende Rechnen an anstrengend. Einen mehr Begabten bitte diese Arbeit wohl nicht besonders angestrengt und dann rechnete ich alles mehreremal durch • " M Nach 5-6 Jahren bekam ich die gefürchtete Glatze . In der ganzen Familie Stell bette niemand eine solche , ein Srbfehler lag also nicht vor .Nur al- lein die Überanstrengung meines Gehirne war die Schuld daran ." 'Ziele Verwicklungen gab es mit übergeordneten und Untergeordneten und nun bringe ich im Original die entscheidende Phase des Uberfahrens der BrUcke A ■%page 34 ﻿•• rmdit donc en 2 jours de Senere ä Stuttgart -A cause d'une maladie das yeux , 11 fut reforme et echappa donc an Service da guerre • II travailla • Caanstadt chez Decker , conatruetanr da Bachines a »ap»nr et da pont» . Catta gründe firme fit faillite qnalquaa anneea plua tar« «Uta* la conatructioa du tunnel du St. Goihard . Eatra taapa Wilhelm avait eu la poste d'ingenieur das ponta et chauaaees Sana la fabrique da machines de Heilbronn . II eut donc ä coastruire la pont ö» ehaaia da fer ä Scheer pres da Sigmaringen par dessus la Daaube • la aoeiete des etaemina da far fnurnl— 1t las plana des ponta at en indiquait 1« poids ; 2 % de poids an moins amanaient le rejet du pont ; 5 % «n plua n*«-] taient plua payeo . L'Ingenieur da la firme devait donc dessiner chaque place •n indiquer la poids, pour la» fonderies at leo forges . Wilhelm passa donc das aola du matin au soir atrec la regia a calculer et en derlat mar lad» et quelques anneea apre» cbauve • Trop peu doue pour cela , 11 calcula 2 ob 3 fois pour ne pa» faire de faute » Le pont etait aonte surplaee et ensuite roule sur les piliera. S»etait une veritable epopee » qua Wilhelm racoat» en detail avec deaain a l'appul et dont la photocople . originaleest jointe. Laisse eeul par aon chef et contre l'aria du reaponaable des ehemins de fer 11 eatreprend la manoeuvre,en priemt Dieu de l'aider , et la reuaait brilla -; aast • Lee jouraaux en rendirent un compte-readu elogieux • Wilhelm confeaae t| C» a'etait pas man aerite „cetait 1'aide at la banediction da Dieu t sfetr» tenp« «e pont n'exiete plua fü» 4t» remplace par une conatruotioj Pia» fort« daaande» par le fcrafic moderne t la Bundesbahn • indique e»la a Eraeli 4 sa demande . Apres »»la l'estreprise »bandonna la ceoatrootioo de ponts pour •• teur- nertsniqueeent »er* 1» fabrieation 4» locomotives et de locome • Vilbel« eecepsa aa poste de eoatr»a»itr» daaa la foadatioa Werner a »entlingen $ p|| 1 r»»ta 1 aa • II eut aa p«»t» eVeaseignaat dana une ecole de con»tra»tioa •» «aeala» Unland a Genlia - Leipzig . Coogedi» , parcequ » nn tjjMtf^ »*»»•&%> »aa fearai le plan demande , 11 prit aa poste de coatre-aaitr» elMMI ? Igpage 35 ﻿ »2*J*n^%£A**fi/*4^^ 'JjL&l UM/lj-tAjtsOtA M 9 vtuhv.ffit *£*w**u, a. **/*, fc / w / /ff r f / / ^ ' > ß/tjß <7 // 1 P I I ff" " / ' /> 'Jfer_ .■mi.M /assam ^ iM'qPtKil/'1 ^ w «•» 1/0011 440-. -—> iure i/i 1 rnJ liM N I jll jjj PlTII vT öXa***,-*! IwtM *y tj£*++<-l't4Hs lM/iyu*st//3 'fyvJMiwhl/r', (ÄtA-j^tl^^^**^ ■* Wirft IstAStsf*?- 1M4A/fxf6* .4t tta ^ * ISJr2 <«j ^{ K&U/C« J^page 36 ﻿isssss? © Xcßinu 5 t o 11, • im.,, -t* lull.. 31im:.. + t»i. (7) Johann* BCÄTTZ 1891-1^9 (6) Eni] SE2-19'*5page 37 ﻿~" l—'----ff 1 v ---#----#---'/' ^' ■"' ^ -■ Dieser wollte schliesslich am Tag der Ausführung keine Verantwortung übernehmen und daraufhin hat Wilhelm in jugendlichem Leichtsinn und Empörung die Arbeit ausführen lassen und es gelang . Ober das Schicksal der Brücke hat Srneli bei der Bundesbahndirektion Stuttgart Folgendes erfahren : (Brief vom 09,08.198^ ) " Eisenbahnüberführung über die Donau bei Scheer ( Bahnbrücke Nr.1822) Zur weiteren Geschichte des Bauwerks dürfen wir ergänzend mitteilen, daß die großen Fachwerküberbauten über der Donau und dem Donauflutgelände 1902 wegen des Einsatzes schwererer Betriebslastenzüge verstärkt wurden. Aus diesem Anlaß ist wohl der beiliegende Plan damals auch neu erstellt worden. Eine weitere Verstärkung der Fachwerke erfolgte im Jahre 1927. Bei Kriegsende 1945 sind die o. g. beiden Überbauten durch Sprengung zerstört worden. Da die Brücken damals nicht mehr reparabel waren, hat man in der Mitte der großen Öffnungen Pfeiler errichtet und jeweils zwei kleinere Über- bauten (Blechträgerbrücken) eingesetzt. Die von Ihnen uns zugesandten Fotos stellen diesen Zustand dar. Wenn wir Ihnen auch keine Original-Unterlagen aus der Zeit des Bahnbaues zu- stellen können, so hoffen wir doch, Ihnen mit dem beiliegenden Plan eine wertvolle Ergänzung zu der Niederschrift Ihres Großvaters gemacht zu haben. Mit freundlichen Grüßen {A \^[\AJ 3 8.page 38 ﻿fr Q pilfl *• g iiiminM IVHMU THU6-B11Apage 39 ﻿Trotz Geheimhaltung waren 800-900 Persnen erschienen und schauten vom Bergrücken dem überfahren der Brücke zu . Auch die Presse ,der Schwarz- wälder böte und die Neckarzeitung Heilbronn .brachte lobende Berichte : "Diese gewaltige Kasse über den Donaufluss dahinfahren zu sehen , war ein gewaltiger , imponierender Anblick . Durch die Umsicht und rastlose Tätig- keit des leitenden Ingenieurs , Herrn Stoll in Heilbronn»wurde diese gefahr- volle Arbeit auch ohne jeden Unfall ausgeführt .-" " Diese Anerkennung war füifnich sehr ehrend und wie sich später zeigte , in Bezug auf meine Stellung ausschlaggebend . Aber die glückliche Ausfüh- rung war nicht mein Verdienst ! Das war allein Gottes Hilfe * An Gottes Segen war alles gelegen ." Da der Direktor des Brückenbaus Zech ausstieg und sein Nachfolger sich nur dem Lokomotiv- und Lokomobilbau zuwandte , verliess auch Wilhelm die Firma * Herr Zech wollte aus Stroh Papier machen ,um der Materialknapp - heit abzuhelfen » Er scheiterte aber , weil kein gutes Papier zu machen war und hat sich schliesslich erschossen !"weil sein Stolz zu sehr dadurch verletzt wurde . Oh ISolon , Solon ! Ich habe diesen Herrn hoch in Ehren gehalten» tief bedauert und betrauert . Fabrikdirektor Weipert in Heilbronn fragte im Auftrag von Vater Werner, ob Wilhelm die Stelle eines Werkführer^ igm Bruderhaus annehmen wolle . Er nahm an , aber blieb nur 1 Jahr dort . Er erhielt eine Stelle als Lehrer in der Maschinenbauschule Uhland in Gohlis-Leipzig . Er lehrte Mechanik nach Huber jFestigkeitslehre nach Reu- lau ; Algebra und Maschinenzeichnen . Die Schüler mussten Pläne ausarbeiten und als einer von ihnen die Arbeit nicht, ausgeführt hatte und Wilhelm versäumt hatte , zu intervenieren wurde ihm gekündigt . Am I.Juli 187^ trat er dann als Werkführer bei Erselius in Luckenwalde ein und blieb dort bis .1878 . Sie bauten Tuchpressen mit Dampfwalzen , eine Neuerung . Erselius war jähzornig und tobte bei Widerspruch"wie ein wilderpage 40 ﻿* IMJ7, + IHNU, «fit« Sit Sfttrntt'fcif Anfallt U\ 9tattHngttt. iK-r^iilaitJ. d. Ct!cntimc;irt<äiitc. '. $a>icrfjftit *, f-'iV"'" li. t'uwd. i 22ültKd f. 2Hcrfiamidk Scrtftättc l'iVtt Si Wilhelm STOLX So sahen die Werner'sehen Werke 1862 aus, als_______________ (12) als Lehrling drin war . gfc« i voici la vue de 1'oeuvre de Gustav Werner en 1862 lorsqu« £ h^StSll (12) y a fait son apprentissage, ; il a Wilhelm STOLL (12) y passe dans les ateliers de menuiserie In 1873 il y etait chef d'atelier . et de mecanique, *t﻿Stier herum und tobte wie ein -Narr . unwillkürlich sagte ich mir : Der g* hört in die Zwangsjacke . Nach eine« Zusammenstoss mit ihm , ging Wilhels schliesslich weg und beschloss sich selbständig zu machen . VERLOBUNG UND HEXRAT "Hier in Luckenwalde war es mir nun möglich , da ich schon 1 Jahr verlobt war , meine liebe Braut heimzufuhren : Hegina HAGMAIER (13) 18^5 - 1916 » Wir kannten uns von Heilbronn her * • Dazu muss nun aber die romantische Liebesgeschichte von seinem Schwager Albert Beuther erzählt werden :■ " Dieser war ein feiner , gediegener , zartfühlender Kann , Pfarrerssohn , lernte sehr gut und sollte später studieren . Er wurde Conditor , weil sein Onkel aus Saarlouis ihm sein Geschäft übergehen wollte . Aber als Erben kamen/wurde daraus nichts und Albert arbeitete da und dort als Gehilfe • So kam er zu Krall in Heidelberg , dessen Frau eins Hagmaier war • Solch einen liebenswürdigen , gebildeten und tüchtigen Gehilfen hatten sie noch nie gehabt ! In der Weihnachtszeit arbeitete er so ",dass er vor Uberan - strengung plötzlich ohnmächtig zusammenbrach und bewusstlos zu Bett gebracht werden musste". In der Conditorei half in dieser Zeit zusätzlich die Schwester von Frau Krall , die gute Christiane t"tief ergriffen ob solchem Fleiss und Pflicht- treue . Sie schlich sich am Nachmittag teilnahms voll in sein Zimmer , um zu sehen , wie es ihm geht . Als sie ihn im tiefen Schlummer sah , küsste sie ihn ganz sachte auf die Lippen . Aber , oh Schrecken , Seuther wurde wach und tief errötend floh sie aus dem Zimmer ! " Beide edle Herzen durchdrang von da an herzinnige Liebe , fanden aber bei Krall ,wie bei Christianens Vater (26) Ludwig HAGMAIER , 1807 -,18SCL heftigen Widerstand - Krall war von Hause aus vermöglich . Sein Vater hatte eine Villa über dem Neckar und dass sein Gehilfe sein Schwager wer- en sollte ,das passte ihm nicht . Der sehr wohlhabende Vater und Kaufmann wollte einem Conditorgehilfen sein e Tochter n.cht geben :darin hatte er japage 42 ﻿ä Luckenwalde , oü il i devait finaleraent s'etablir jusqu'en 1906 . II tra - vailla de 137^-78 dans cette entreprise et la quitta , lorsque dans un acces inconfcröle de colere le proprietaire le renvoya . Le travail commengait a o heures et se terminait a 7 h. du soir . Et Erselius affirma en arrivant a 7 heures, que le concierge avait sonne 5 minutes trop tard ce matin . Wil- helm le nia 2 fois ,provoquant ainsi,sans fautevcet esclandre . 11 decida alors de s'etablir ä son propre compte . FIANCAILLES ET MARIAGE A Luckenwalde il put donc se marier ,ayant une Situation stable capable de nourrir et d'elever une famille . II etait fiance depuis 1 an avec Regina HAGMAIER ,qu'il avait connueä Heilbronn : (13 ) 18^5 - 1916 . Cela donne l'occasion de rappeler l'histoire d'amour romantique de son beau- frere Albert Reuther : Albert etait fils de pasteur et devait faire des etudes plus tard ; ä sa con— firmation son parrain et oncle , patissier a Sarrelouis , veuf saus enfant , lui promit son magasin , s'il se faisait patissier . II se laissa persuader «. Mais k ans plus tard , 1'oncle se remaria et l'heritage etait fichu . Albert travailla donc comme patissier 4 differents endroits et tomba aussi sur Krall ä Heidelberg tdont la femme etait une Hagmaier . Ce couple n'avait" jamais eu un travailleur aussi assidu , fin,cultive et gentil . Pendant la Periode de Noel Albert s'extenua ä tel point ^qu'il tomba evanoui la veille de la fete et fut transporte dans son lit . Or la soeur de la patissiere ,Christiane, venue pou*» seconder dans le magasin» etait en admiration devant ce jeune homme ; dans l'apres-midi eile se "glissa dans sa chambre pour voir comaent ilpllait ; le voyant profondement endormi, eile posa un chaste baiser sur ses levres . Mais ä sa grande frayeur il se reveilla et eile s'enfuit rouge de honte . Les 2 jeunes s'attacherent l'un ä l'autre d'amour tendre . Pour leur .xalheur ni le patissier , dont le pere etait riche ,ni le pere de la jeune fille , riche comnercant , ne voula.i*nt H3page 43 ﻿•ach recht ! Reuther nachte sich deshalb mit geborgtem Geld in Heilbronn selbständig und hielt ein halbes Jahr später dann mit bangem Herzen um sein Liebchen an . Sie wurde ihm zugesagt . Ia Frühjahr 1872 nun ging Wilhelm mit dem gemeinsamen Freund Schlegel zu Beuther und dessen Braut und trank da zum ersten Mal Champagner . Zur Hochzeit als Brautführer geladen , lernte er die Schwester Regina kennen. Sie waren nun tägliche Gäste bei Reuthers und und Christiane sagte öfter : Herr Stoll , Sie müssen mein Schwager werden - In Reutlingen empfing er als Werkmeister eine Delegation des Deutschen Frauenvereins , worunter die Schwägerin von Regina,Frau Doktor Hagmaier « Als künftige Schwägerin wünschte sie mir besonders Glück, "weil meine Braut die beste , die Perle ihrer Geschwister sei " ; sie wünschte aber auch ,dass die Hochzeit mögliehst lange hinausgeschoben werde, aus Furcht dass der Vater sieh wieder verheirate , wenn ihn Regina auch verlasse L So fand die Hochzeit also am 11 ."ärs 1875 in der Kilianskirche zu Heil- bronn statt . Der selbsgewählte Hochzeitstext war : Befiehl dem Herrn deine Wege und hoffe auf ihn , Er wird' s wohl machen - Herr Pfarrer Veitbrecht sprach sehr schön darüber ■ Frau Srselius führte seine liebe Frau in ihren Bekanntenkreis ein und in ihr Wochenkränzchen , sodass sie von Heimweh kaum befallen wurde i In Luckenwalde wurden dann die 6 Kinder geboren , worunter Emil (6) als V. Sohn und 5- Kind ~ Wilhelm suchte nun bei Freunden Hat , wo er eich selbständig machen könnte . Bei seinem Freund Reuther von der Firma Bopp und Reuther in Mann- heia , der mit ihm in der Lehre und im Polytechnicum gewesen war , erfuhr er , dass in seiner Uhrzeit Reuther und die andern Lehrlinge im Bruder - haus sich wegen seiner strengen Gewissenhaftigkeit über ihn belustigt hätten . Bopp sagte dann : So einen Xann brauchen wir gerade . Aber die Grobheit , die er gegen die ichlosser im Betrieb ausübte , beweg Wilhelmr^ die angebotene Xeisterstelle' abzulehnen und *„<•>,*- n und °ucnte aun in Luckenwalde »WM an etablieren *,page 44 ﻿d'un parent pauvre ,ouvrier-patissier . Et Wilhelm commente : II avait bien raison . Albert alors emprunta de l'argent et ouvrit sa propre patisseris a Heilbronn et 6 mois apres de aanda la maia de sa bien-aimee et le pere Ludwig (26) 1807-80 la lui aocorda cette fois . Ob ami commun amena Wilhelm chez Beuther ,quand il accueillit sa fiancee dans le nouveau logement ; Wilhelm y but sa lere coupe de Champagne et devint gar^on d'honneur lors du mariage de Christiane et d'Albert . II y rencontra Regina , la soeur ainee et s'eprit d'elle en 1872 . Mme Reuther lui repeta souvent : M.Stoll , vous devez devenir mon beau-frere . Lorsqu'il fut chef d'atelier a Reutlingen une delegation des Femmes Alleman- des visita la maison des freres et parmi ell9s"Frau Dr.Hagmaier (la mere de öophie Luise ,pour les inities), qui le felicita d'avoir acquis la perle d'entre les enfants Hagmaier ,1a meilleure , tout en lui faisant un devoir de retarder le mariage pour ne pas enlever au veuf la derniere fille et de l'ineiter erentuellement ä se remarier , ce qu'il fallait empecher . Finalement le mariage se fitle 11 mars 1875 dans l'eglise St.Kilian ä Heilbronn . Le texte propose au pasteur Weitbrecht , qui benit le couple, stait : Psaume 37 > 5 '•' Recoramande ton sort ä l'Zterael ,confie-toi en lui et II agira . Le repas fut servi au restaurant "Au Faucon ". . A Luckenwalde Hme Erselius introduisit Regina dans la societe et la reunion hebdomadaire des dames •,de sorte que 1'acclimatation posa pas 4s Probleme • C'est dans cette Tille , situee a 7o km au sud de Berlin «que naquirent les 6 enfants du couple : Vllhelm ne en 1876 °° Hanni Platz de Torgau Sophie " " 1878 •* Max Zimmermann de Guben •--- ','-' Albert " •* 1879 °* Klara Vohrer de Heilbronn Ludwig " " 1881 °° Lici Strecker de 3odach äail " " 1882 (6) Otio m » 1885 °° öophie " ädi" äftsch de Hürnberg ^5"page 45 ﻿I Wä < • s . . , i IM* HB page 46 ﻿Luckenwalde 1878-1906 Luckenwalde ,situee ä 70 km au sud de Berlin , avait ete faite eit4 industrielle par Frederic le Grand pour y installer des refugies huguenots , producteurs de toile . Rappelons-nous que Louis XIV avait au printempa 1685 revoque l'edit de Nantes , qui donnait aux protestants droit de cite dans le royaume de France .La revocation leur ötait le droit a l'existance et leur interdisait en meme temps la possibilite de quitter le pays • Le roi de Prusse signa le 29 ootobre 16S5 l'edit de Potsdam , donnant aux Huguenots l'asile et pas mal de droits . Son royaume profita beaucoup de l'apport de l'artisanat , du savoir-faire et de la mentalite de ces protes- tants . Ainsi Luckenwalde servit au regroupement des fileurs , des tisseranc des teinturiers et des appreteurs de la draperie . Les terrains avaient 150 m- de .»long et 17 m. de large ; ils portaient maison d'habitation et atelier . Sn l'honneur du roi la ras portait le «om le Friedricfaatrasse - Au no 5 Wilhelm put acquerir une maison de "colon " , vide depuis quelques annees . Elle avait appartenu ä un fabricant de toile nomme Rosin • qui s'e— tait endette et le teinturier Stichel avait acquis la maison ;il l'avait troque contre une maison a Berlin • Le proprietaire 1' a vendu a Wilhelm pour] 10 0C0 Mark - (15 ans auparavant l'invention des metiers ä tisser mecani- ques avait amene; la disparition des manuels et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas acquerir une machine s'appauvrissait et disparaissait . C'etait 1'epoque de la grahde crise des tisserands l) La maison demandait des reparations pour 5 000 M. : il fallait remplacer la cheminee ouverte a feu de bois , les planchers , le toit ; crauser un puits j] agrandir l'atelier . La dot de Ragina contribua au financement gräce a Sa genereuse insistance » La premier anfant ne dans catta maison fut Emil (6), \& pere d'Eva at votre grand-pere . Etait-ce providentiel ou premonitoire ? Wilhelm vit rapidecent disparaitre 1'Industrie da lafoile at naitra la fabrication de chapeaux , ini&duite par les juifs Golds'-chsidt , Mohn at npage 47 ﻿jl . ' fv^i Wilhelm erlebte,wie die Tuchfabrikation in kurzer 2«lt durch Hutfabri- ken abgelöst wurden . Die Juden Goldschmidt , Cohn und Htrrmann führten sie ein ;auch der Nachbar Schulz,ein Christ - Wilhelm vermittelte den armen Tuch- machern Bönicke die Unterstützung des Direktors bei Cohn , Heldenberg , da- ■it sie gemeinsam - eine Hutfabrik aufmachen Konnten • Bei einer Nachfrage bei Kuhn in Berlin konnte er bestätigen , dass ihre Dampfmaschine stark ge- nug sei für die neuen Aufgaben . Kuhn , ein Sohn des grössten und gediegen- sten Maschinenfabrikanten in Württemberg , erzählte dem Landsmann , dass sein Vater ihn Verstössen habe , weil er nicht eines der reichsten Mädchen Stutt- garts , sondern ein armes Mädchen , das er gerne hatte , geheiratet habe » Wilhelm versuchte Neuheiten , um voran zu kommen J er baute dreiräderige Wagen zum Selbstfahren mittelst Hebelbetrieb 5sie waren aber zu schwerfällig und erforderten zu viel Kraft . Auch 2rädrige Wagen , aber auch zu schwerfällig . "Das waren wohl die ersten Fahrräder , die überhaupt gebaut wurden -''. Sein Sohn Wilhelm hatte mehr Talent als er .Er baute mit 18 Jahren eine Hutleder-Sinnähmaschine und konnte sie an Bönicke verkaufen , aber Necker konnte die seinigen billiger produzieren . Sr konstruierte dann eine Einspannvorrichtung zum Schleifen von Mähmaschi- nenmesser i welche auf der Ausstellung der Deutschen Landwirtschaftsgesell- schaft in Halle 2 Preise '.'neu und beachtenswert "erhielt . Das Geschäft ging nun immer besser . Er nahm Wilhelm und Albert als Teilhaber auf • Es kam beiden ganz unvermutet • Albert sagte : "Vater , heute früh habe ich nicht gedacht , dass ich heute abend als Maschi- nenfabrikant mich niederlege ." Das Grundstück wurde schliesslich zu klein , und sie suchten ein neues Gelände mit Bahnanschluss . In Luckenwalde und in Wittenberg war es nicht möglich und sie wurden nach Torgau gewiesen . Dort kam es zum Abschl.uss , weil der Bürgermeister Lohse darauf drängte . "Am I.Oktober 1906 zogen wir hier ein ." 4﻿Herrmann et par le chretien Schulz , son voisin . Wilhelm s'entremlt pour que le directeur de Cohn , Heldenberg, et les freress Bönicke puisf creer une fabrique de chapeaux, et leur facilita l'entreprise en se rendant a Berlin dans l'usine de machines a vapeur et en leur prouvant que leur engin o Pouvait suffire por la nouvelle fabrique . Le directeur de l'usine , le souabe Kuhn ,qu'il avait dejä rencontre autre- fois ä Reutlingen , lui dit que son pere ,un des meilleurs constructeurs de machines de l'epoque , l'avait desherite * parce qu'il avait Vefus« d'epou- ser une des plus riches filles de Stuttgart et s*etaitmarie avec une fille pauvre , qu'il aimait . Wilhelm construisit des rouleaux de lessiveuses et executaient des reparations , mais cela ne rapportait pas beaucoup . II construisit des chariots ä 3 roues et meine ä 2 roues (sans doute les premieres bicyclettes qui furent construitesf) , mais trop lourdjä maniej Son fils Wilhelm ,plus doue que lui , construisit une machine pour coudre les bandeaux de cuir dans les chapeaux et put en livrer ä Bönicke , mais Necker le concurrent , mieux outille,pouvait travailler ä meilleur marcbe - Finalement 1'invention par Wilhelm d'un Systeme pratique pour aiguiser les couteaux des faucheuses mecaniques , qui fut patente et recut ä l'expo— sition de la Societe Agricole ä Halle les qualificatifs de " nouveau et remarquable " , leur permit de decoller et prendre l'essor . Wilhelm et Emil avaient fait le Polyteehnicum de Hildburghausen . Wilhelm et Albert deyinreit coproprietafcres et il fallut agrandir et pour cela chercher un terrain rattache an chemin de fer . A Luckenwalde c'etait impossible et ä Wittenberg tout etait de ja pris ; on leur proposa Torgau et finalement ,gräcg au maire Lohse , un contrat put etre etabli et le 1 octobre 1906 l'usine s'installa ä Torgau . Mpage 49 ﻿T 0 R 6 A U 19 0 6 | 19*5 _,*.«. »ntter aber war der ömasug »yar die liebe , herzensgute rfut^er «.»«« ^v^ j i.M„v aber die Verkalkung der» anstrengend . Sie wurde nicht gerade kranK , «« 9^^^m , .. , _ rn^-fü-dess aber stand sie immer voll zu und wurde sie schwächer und schwacher . rroizae- und ganz de« Haushalt vor bis auf die letzte Woche ihres Lebens . | «ach 9 1/3 Jahren aber , am 30 Januar 1916 ist sie sanft entschlafen , im ■ ter von genau 70 % Jahren • Etwa 10 Monate vor ihrem Tode bin ich in der flacht einmal durch der Mutter lautes Jammern rom Schlafe erwacht und ganz erschrocken fragte ich : Mama, was fehlt dir ? - Darauf antwortete sie : Mir fehlt nichts , dich meine ich, h denn getan , ich bin mir doch dich mich , nichts bewusst nicht mehr da Und sonderbar wira es dir ergehen . wenn ich einmal snate nach Lode erw fachte ich wieder , aber sondern im Traum , durch dasselbe QeJammer der Mut« und da* s^lb BjLue Gesurai i H a t*Ii oT ■§• aolte sicn darauf er .derts sie sagte ich Wenn man auch gar nicht an's Sterben denkt , wie du I , da tauschst di LCh >einahe jeden Tag sage ich m lr wie wenn das jetzt dein letzt Bei dem Worte Ikfä^all wäre™ bxn ich aufgewacht chen . Sofort war ich ch mir der läge b ht und hörte es mich noch laut ausspre« ewusst : Mama aus dem Jenseits ist da J Der Klang ihrer St noch in den Ohrei immefund genau ihre St , da vom Sopha kam er inme war es ,lag mir ganz deutlich I her . Hocherfreut richtete ich mich: auf und sah nach jm Sopha hin es war mondhell , aber das Sopha war leider leer und keine liebe '--an senen . Die lieb e Mutter war eine nri prächtige , tüchtis-s Frau , mit allen Tugenden äf§§l gestattet . Nur Tugende n oesas s sxe , kei ne Fehler 1 '/ SCpage 50 ﻿^s T 0 R G A U : 19 0 6 19 4 5 Wilhelm termine ses memoirea , en diaant qua loa anfanta pauvaat ajoutar { ce qui est reraarquable dana l'histoire de l'uaine de Torgau . II parle dans le derniar chapitre da aa femme liegina et da aas anfanta . Je traduis 3eulement , oe qui aa refere ä aa femme et a Emil . " Pour la chere mere au coeur d'or le demenagement fut particulieremen eprouvant . Elle ne tomba pas directemant malade , mala aa acleroaa augmenta et eile a'affaiblit peu ä peu . Neanrnoins eile continUa ä dirigar la manage jusqu'a la datiere semaine de sa vie . Apree 9 1/3 ans eile a'endormit paiai- blement ä l'äge de 70 % ans ; alle etait nee le 30 Juillet 18^5 • Quelques 10 mois avant aa mort je fua reveille une nuit par a»a lamenta- tions bruyantes et tout efffaye je lui demande : "Maman , qu'est-ce que tu aa '. Elle repondit : "Ja n'ai rien ; il s'agit de toi ,da toi >" - "De moi , repondia-je , mala qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ; je n'ai consoience d'au- cune faute !?" - Alors eile repondit : " Que vas-tu devenir , ai je ne suis plua la ?" Et curieusement 10 mois apres sa mort je revecus en reve la meme acene et le meme dialogue s'engagea . Catte foia sa reponae fut : " Quand on ne penae pas a la mort ,comme toi tu fais I" Je repondia : " Mais Maman , tu te trompes , je me dla preaque chaque jour : et ai c'etait le dernier de ta vie ?. Sur ces mota Je me reveillatet J'eua oonaoience que Maman etait venu de l'au-delä . Sa voix m'etait parvenutdapuia le canape . Mais dans le clair da lune le canape etait vide et la chare maman n'etait pas viaible . C'etait un reve dans le reve ! Ma soeur Babette me confirrna :Ce n'etait paa un reve , c'etait une apparition . La chere maman etait une femme capable et admirable , paree da toutea lea vertus ; eile ne posaedait que des vertua et pas de faute . " 51page 51 ﻿M*. ■mim w mm» mi m+ ■ ■ ■ ■>• «•«* • tfcffifl______ IM» !• imHlJpage 52 ﻿nicht »hne die Mitarbeiter - vom Ingenieur bis zum Handwerker im Vorrieb. - tungsbau , dem Former in der Giesserei und dem Arbeiter am Schmiedehammer , an der Drehbank und am Montageband - durchgeführt werden konnte . Er hat deshalb diese Planungen immer mit den Arbeitern besprochen , die ihre prak- tische Erfahrung in die Waagschale warfen - Im Kriege konnte die Landmaschinenfabrikation aufrechterhalten werden . Die Auflagen für die Rüstungsproduktion wurden auf einem sehr kleinen Ausmass gehalten . Im April 19^5 wurde Torgau von russischen Truppen besetzt . In der Sorge um das Werk blieb Emil Stoll auch während der turbulenten Tage und Wochen in der Stadt , die von Zivilisten verlassen war » AM 18-Mai wurde er von rus- sischen Plünderern ermordet . Die inzwischen vergangene Zeit zeigt , dass er unvergessen ist . Seine warme Menschlichkeit , sein gediegenes techni- dem sches Wissen und seine unbeirrbare Gründlichkeit schufen ihn zu Ingenieur- Vorbild , das seinen Mitarbeitern Ansporn war und bleiben wird ."" r I 1 r {0 Es bleibt nur noch hinzuzufügen : Nach 'Kriegsende floh die ganze Sippe Stoll aus der russischen Zone . Die Fabrik wurde enteignet und zum"VEB Landmaschinen " (Volkseigener Betrieb) gemacht . Den "Kapitalisten" wurde der Prozess gemacht und die Erwischten ▼erurteilt . Walter Stoll baute,unter sehr schwierigen Bedingungen , die"Wilhelm StoU % Maschinenfabrik Gmbh " in Broistedt »Kreis Wolfenbüttel,wieder auf , baute Zuckerrübenerntemaschinen , und brachte die Fabrik auf beachtliche Höhe * Doch ist mit seinem Ausscheiden und seiner Krankheit,in der letzigen Welt- wirtschaftskrise, die Weiterexistenz der Fabrik fraglich geworden 1 Doch das gehört nicht mehr zu unserer Familiengeschichte l ! %i \L *t* S£page 53 ﻿«i* ttttg-Sb*}; I» April V%jc^W%, ,$ö§£ ■ V^NftäÄsJ das Veri büA Skil &C ««ü ^!^ ^ ^MMii^^lill sches Üissea Vorbild » *w «iM» *^^^ ******* Ss bleibt: *«" %*** H»**^ *jM**A»fc W *' «^t******** ***** geaach* • ^*a N **Ä verurteilt . ***««» ******* * ^ Doch *»* S*h | page 54 ﻿ page 55 ﻿B Wilhelm aohroibt dann noch einen Abschnitt über jedes seiner Kinder | über Emil (6) schreibt er [ j Mein Sohn Emil .geboren am 23-November 1882 .liebevoll , pflichtgetreu .ed- elgesinnt , trat nach der Schulzeit ebenfalls bei mir in die Lehre ; übernahm schon mit 19 Jahren die Leitung der Werkstatte ; wurde nicht Soldat und be- suchte nun in den Jahren 1903-05 das Technikum Hildburghausen . Wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt , wo er äusserst nötig war , übernahm Emil nun die Ober—• leitung der Werkstätten , die er heute noch hat . Durch die Verlegung des Geschäfts nach Torgau , lernte er nun hier seine lie- be Lisbeth Glöckner kennen , verlobte sich mit ihr und fand die Trauung statt am 14.April 1909 . Ihre lieben Kinder: Gerda , geb.am 11Dec.1911 , sowie Walter ,geb.am 5.Oktober 1913 * verloren ihre herzensgute Mutter so sehr früh , am 10.März 19i^ , als Gerda Z& Jahre und Walter erst )6 Jahr alt war ; kurz vor dem schrecklichen .Weltkriege , in welchem 3mil und Albert und mit kurzer Ausnahme , auch Wil- helm , nicht Soldat wurden , damit die Fabrik nicht still stehe und Leute nicht entlassen werden . Viel Leid ist durch den Tod der lieben Lisbet über Emil gekommen , das noch vermehrt wurde durch den unheilvollen Krieg . Die Kinderlein bekamen zum Glück an Frau Schnabel eine treue Pflegerin ,wel- che nun den Haushalt besorgte • Emil war nun , schon der Kinderlein wegen , gezwungen sich wieder zu verhei - raten und fand,nach mehr als 2 Jahren , die an Herzensgüte der seligen Lisbet gleichkommende , gute Hannel Bonitz aus Annaberg , im Erzgebirge , geb.. Juli 1891 , mit welcher er sich dann am 6 .Mai 191& verheiratete . Hannel war den kleinen Waisen eine liebevolle Mutter . Ihre lieben Kinder sind ;: Reihard geb. am ^.Ootober 1917 Eraeli gab- am 20 April 1919 Sva gob. am 30 &M- 1922 . t> mt I 19 g&3 iß ^ te* ri ble*' ,'il ee par 1* tr» i%ß- be* Ol* leurs chers bre \W terribl* g* ae furent p nage • La mort de li tees par la i Les enfants e Emil se trouva apres j Johaa na Bonitj ^ le k Will fut Pool J3 ^page 56 ﻿Mon fils Sail , ne le 23 nov embre 1882 , affectueux , de sentiment noble et e chez moitlui ausai jil prit deja fidel'e a son devoir , fit son apprentissag ,* i .. .. j__«*.*Hon^ «il ne fit pas de Service militaire et suivit ä 19 ans la direction des ateliers ,ix ne ^^ ±"*-° de 1903-05 le teohnioum de Hildburghausen . De retour chez nous , et nous aviona terriblement besoin de lui , il devint le directeur general de tous les ateliera ce qu'il est toujours « Par le transfert de l'usine ä Torgau il fit ici la oonnaissance de sa chere Lisbet Glöckner , se fianca avec eile et se maria le 14 avril 1909 » Leurs chers enfants : Gerda , nee le 11 decembre 1911 » et Walter ,ne le 5 octo- bre 1913 1 perdirent leur mere tres tot le 10 mars 1914 ,P*u de temps avant la terrible guerre mondiale . Albert , Emil et Wilhelm (sauf une courte periode) ne furent pas mobilises pour ne pas arreter l'usine et mettre les gens au chö- ,rbei ' Li ibet k. La mort de la chere Lisbet amena de grandes souffrances a Emil , encore augmen- tees par la funeste guerre . Les enfants et le menage furent bien tenus par la fidele Mme Schnabel „ Emil se trouva oblige , surtout pour les enfants , de se remarier » II trouva apres plus de 2 ans ä Annaberg dans les monts metalliferes la bonne Johanna Bonitz ,dont la bonte de coeur egalait Celle de feue Lisbet ; eile etait nee le 4 juillet 1891 ; il l'epousa le 6 mai 1916 ä Annaberg . Hannel fut pour les petits orphelins une mere affectueuse . Ses propres enfants furent : Reinhard , ne le 4 octobre 1917 Erneli , ne le 20 avril 1919 Eva , nee le 30 mai 1922 nee des enfants , Gerda , s'occupa jusqu'a. maintenant du menage ; eile avait e "ans une ecole menagere ä Rostock , puis dans la Foret Noire ä Königsfeld . Elle «alt acheve maintenant le College ä Halle . er et ses freres et soeurs se dirigeront sans doute vers le baccalaures 5~3page 57 ﻿lieht Von dar terentwioklung der Firma in Torgeu schreib^ aahr % er iberlSsat •• »einen Kindern l In der Zeitschrift " Landtechnik " von Dezember 19^9 finden wir in den Artikel " In memoriam Emil 3toll " folgendes t "Die groase Klippe in einem Familienfabrikbatrieb iafc die grosse Erbon- aahl in der J.Generation . S»s« dieae Klippe bei Stolle umschifft wurde? ist das Verdienst einer einzigartigen Verständigungsbereitschaft der k Sohne des Gründers - - Die 1.Luckenwalder Fabrik wurde mit oohwilbiaoher Gründlichkeit weiterentwickelt und mit gutes technischen Einrichtungen versehen • Einer der 1 - Otto'sehen Gasmotoren ging zu Stoll nach Lucken- walde - - In Torgau sicherte man sich in grosazügiger Vorauttnlcht Erwei- tsrusgsinöglichkeiten , die in des weiteren Jahrzehnten ihre Früchte trugen Xa Jahre 1908 wurde die Herstellung des späterhin berühmt gewo rdonon Kartoffelroders mit gesteuerten Wurfgabeln aufgenommen (Milm Schon 1913 wurde ein Sägewerk mit Gatter und 191? eine Grau*- und Temper- giesserei angegliedert . Das Virken der beiden Ingenieure Wilhelm und Emil schuf den typischen , gesunden Mittelbetrieb , dessen Mitarbeiterzähl lin- de der 20er Jahre auf 300 und Ende der 30 er auf 350 gestiegen war • Das rege konstruktive Genie Wilhelms brachte 1912 den Keuwendesehwadca- rachea und 1925 die Hackmaschine ,die aber beide au« den Fabrikations - Programm im Laufe der 30er Jahre verschwanden .An ihrer Stelle wurde duroh die gluckhafte Verbindung mit den Landwirt Ooldbaoh die Grundlage zur Ent- wicklung des Vielfachgerätes gelegt , das seit 1930 fabriziert wird . Als die Arbeiter zahl immer weiter stieg , war es das wesentlich» Ver- dienst Bail Stella , Organi-.tion.for.en zu finden , wie sie ein Fabrik be- leg wurden durch Uberdaohun« Chr sodernea Si»»»l*f»ra » *«♦» innerbetriebliche um3tollung| Über den Arbeitsfluss von Sinzel^T f«*» trieb dieser Crosse erfordert • Kur •ia»» Hofes , durch Einrichtung eine»~ä^ von Wegen und :iaochinen , durch Beobsehtua-W Ln die Grundlagen bu einer L'nit &» 191 *o»| modernen Fli»«sf»r« Im das« diese» page 58 ﻿■■■■ Wilhelm Stall 1 raconte plus le developpement de l'usine 1 Torgau ; il laisat 1 soin I ses enfants . Je n'ai donc oomme souroe que l'article paru en 19^9 dans le periodique " Landtechnik " rappelant la memoire de Emil Stoll . Heinz Speiser , l'auteur de l'artiole .remarque : L'histoire des usines de machines agricoles montre que leur fondateur est un artisan ;son fils developpa l'entreprise , qui ocoupe alors 100 ä 2.00 ouvriers .Dans la generation suivante , la 3eme ,l'entreprise chavire pour 2 raisons :1.1a difficulte d'atteindre le niveau d'une grande usine j 2. le grand nombre d'heritiers , qui veulent participer et profiter sans avoir les qualifications professionnelles necessaires . On ne peut pas en- gager un ingenieur ou un gerant qualifies » De ce point de vue 1'usine Stoll aurait de Ja du capoter ä la 2eme genera- tion , mais l'esprit de conciliation et de Cooperation extraordinaire des 4 freres a su empecher la catastrophe . Les 2 freres ingenieurs Wilhelm et Emil etaient doues de l'esprit d'initiative et de solidite souabe , prove- nant de leur origine wurttembergeoise . Ils ont acquis un des premiers mo- teurs ä gaz fabriques par la firme Otto . Ol 1908 ils ont commence la fabrication de la celebre machine ä arracher les pommes de terre avec fourches rotativess (. VCif P. •Hj. En 1913 ils ont ajoute ä l'usine une scierie avec grille et en 1917 une fonderie de raetaux . L'usine devint donc de grandeur moyenne avec 300 ou- vriers dans annees 20 et 350 ä la fin des annees 30 . Le genie inventif de Wilhelm crea en 1912. la machine ä retourner et ramasser le foin et en 1925 celle du sarclage . Leur fabrication s'arreta dans les annees 30 et a leur place on developpa la machine agricole ä usage multiple. Avec l'agrandissement de l'usine Emil sut trouver les formes d'Organisation necessaires et en particulier les chaines de fabrication et de montage . les plana de changement etaient discutes avec les ouvriers , qui y appor- taient leur experience pratique . II transforma aussi la bureaucratie et! omptabilite an con3equence . Ipage 59 ﻿nicht »hn» die Kitarbeiter - vom Ingenieur bis zum Handwerker im Vorricti '«^ tungsbau , dem Former in der Giesserei und dem Arbeiter am Schmiedehammer , an der Drehbank und am Montageband - durchgeführt werden konnte . Er hat deshalb diese Planungen immer mit den Arbeitern besprochen , die ihre prak- tisch« Erfahrung in die Waagschale warfen .. Im Kriege konnte die Landmaschinenfabrikation aufrechterhalten werden . Die Auflagen für die Rüstungsproduktion wurden auf einem sehr kleinen Ausmass gehalten . Im April 19^5 wurde Torgau von russischen Truppen besetzt . In der Sorge um das Werk blieb Emil Stoll auch während der turbulenten Tage und Wochen in der Stadt , die von Zivilisten verlassen war • AR 18-Mai wurde er von rus- sischen Plünderern ermordet . Die inzwischen vergangene Zeit zeigt , dass er unvergessen ist . Seine warme Menschlichkeit , sein gediegenes techni- dem Sches Wissen und seine unbeirrbare Gründlichkeit schufen ihn zu Ingenieur- Vorbild , das seinen Mitarbeitern Ansporn war und bleiben wird .,r Es bleibt nur noch hinzuzufügen : Nach Kriegsende floh die ganze Sippe Stoll aus der russischen Zone . Die Fabrik wurde enteignet und zum'»VEB Landmaschinen " (Volkseigener Betrieb) gemacht . Den »Kapitalisten" wurde der Prozess gemacht und die Erwischten verurteilt * «alter Stell baute.unter sehr schvierigea Beding»**» , di^an-W «ftl • MaacM».«^^ G*bh » in Broi.t.dt ,Kr.ie *1«-M«.*..l-« «* j >""* „**«»-«- • «* *«»• ^Fabrik -f b"o"The tx; , v. .:*. -i« der ietzigen weit- j „oinor Krankheit,in o.sr j = * a shichte l wir tachaftskrise.die Weiterexistenz Doch das gehör t nicht me hr zu unser er Fami liengesct S6page 60 ﻿endant la guerre la fabrication de machines agricoles a ete maintenue et le travail pour la guerre tenu au minimum . En avril19n5 Torgau a ete occupe par les troupes russes . En ces jours turbu- lents Emil Stoll prend soin de son usine , alors que la ville est complete- ment evacuee . Pendant l'accomplissement de son devoir il a ete assassina par des pillards russes , qui cherchaient du Schnaps dans la maison.oü a- vaient habite Walter Böhme , le 18 mai . 5 ans apres nous pouvons affirmer que Emil Stoll n'est pas oublie • Son humanite chaleureuse , ses connaissances techniques solides et le serieux de son travail ont fait de lui le modele de l'ingenieur , qui stimulait.ses collaborateurs et continue a. le faire . Que faut-il ajouter ? A la fin de la guerre tout le clan Stoll a quitte la zone russe - L'usine leur a ete enleveepar le pouvoir socialiste et transformee« en propriete etatique . Les "capitalistes" ont ete traduitsdevant le tribunal et ceux qu' on avait attrape punis | Walter Stoll a reconstruit avec d'immenses difficultes l'usina de machines agricoles "Wilhelm Stoll" ä Broistedt et lui a donne un essor considerable., Mais son depart et sa maladie ont provoque une Situation tres difficile dans la periode de crise mondiale actuelle . On ne sait pas ce qui adviendral Kais ceci n' est plus l'histoire de notre famille ! 5;page 61 ﻿GESCHICHTE DER STADT T 0 R G A U TORQAU tat fpi« die Stadt der Familie STOLL , der Landma.chinenfabrik Wilhelm St oll - aber sie war aohon berUhmt vorher J Der Familienbetrieb des Vatara Wilhelm STOLL (12) mit den k Söhnen Wilhelm , Albert , Ludwig und Emil (6) existierte in Torgau nur von 1906 bis 19^5 .. Er wurde dahin verlegt ▼on Luckenwalde wegen des günstigen Bahnanschlusses und wurde nach dem Krieg enteignet (die bösen Kapitalisten wurden verurteilt wenigstens die,die man erwischte l ) und in einen "volkseigenen Betri'eb"umgewandelt(V E B Landma- schinen ) • Dia Stadt hat eine alte Geschichte : sie iat eine sorbisohe Gründung : TOHGOV heisst altslawisch Marktort ; sie ' iat 793 «um 1.Mal erwähnt » Kaiser Otto II verleiht dem Erzstift Magdeburg den Honig und Handelazehnten "im Gau parvum Neletiki ubi Tnrguo stat " i In der 2.Hälfte des 11►Jahrhunderte,als die Wettiner die Polen zu- rückdrängten , wurden die Burgen Torgau und Meissen zum Schutz der Grenzen an der Elba befestigt . Torgau wird dem Bistum Meissen zugeteilt . 1119 wird THÜHGOWE Burg , (Marien 'fcirohe und Güter von dem Mark - grafen Konräd dem Kloster R.ihhardabrunn gegeben). 1267 Wird Torgau zum 1 . Mal als »oivitas "(Stadt) bezeichnet . Deutsche Siedler bauen neue Dörfer neben den sorbischen auf . Der Porphyrfeisen,auf dem die Burg steht , gab eine feste Unterlage für die Brück, über die Elbe und die Ost-Weststrasse . um 1500 liess *. fZ-m stalle eine HolzbrUcke dar Kurfürst Jriedrioh dar Weise an der jetzigen Stelle j „„ uar sie e-ewisser- i rn„T-n-aii und SO War sie 6" errichten . Er residiert, vorzugsweise in Torgau |- massen die Hauptstadt von Kursachsen . Das Sohloss wurde .ins der gr Lösser Deutsch Diese ge ichichtlichen Angaben un d d« aasten Renaissancestil _______ der Fürsten • „ ctiad dem Buch j olgende Auszug sina Die Denkmale der Stadt Torgau ( VEB 3« »mann Ver lag LeipziS 1976 ) entnommen •page 62 ﻿I S T 0 I R E DE LA VILLE DE T 0 R G A ü SFfc.*'i-> v,-'&>v-' •..•.■:.:•«■>•:.,;: tag» Torgau est pour nous la ville de la famille ST{SlL ou plus exactement celle de la fabrique de machines agricoles Wilhelm Stoll . En realite l'usine , venant de Luckenwalde pres de Berlin,n'a ete inatalleequ'en 1906 a cause des relations ferroviaires favorables a Torgau et eile n'a dure que jusqu' en 19^5 »ou eile est devenue"propriete du peuple ". Les "capitalistes»'ont ete depossedes et meine traduits devant lea tribunaux - du moins ceux dont on a pu se saisir *. L'entreprise familiale etait geree par le pere Wilhelm 412) et ses k fils : Wilhelm , Albert , Ludwig et Emil (6)_ La ville a une longue histoire : C'est une fondation sorbe l TORGOV signifie en vieux slave : lieu de marche^ 0a trouve la lere mention ecrite en 793 > quand 1« empereur Othon II accordeg la dime au monastere de Hagdebourg dans la region " parvus Neletiki ubi Turguo stat "^ Au 12eme siecle c'est un bourg fortifie , comme Meissen , pour defendre la *montiere de l'Est sur l'Elbe . 211 1500 le duc Frederic le Sage fait construire le 1er pont ä l'emplacement mpage 63 ﻿hÜHüi <■> rp» tmiu»» ifJöiaiw Sewtßiffi CS« ■*•»'+ «•«#*«•« HWlIWIi • «14» *» **t • i AM* . <*4 t «skc '545 *^ ■ -.-- ' m*m vmw • -*■--'••• - .m/k - * ^1page 64 ﻿£«'£* amro *• ftff ■ tili i«#* p ■■■»» ** •** £i2£ rr*^^H it 2£a£c$äl HC & ü MKtM * w^~ T~*Ji ^zsrz "3£ *"f. <■ ■ njt £ p^ M Hl tMM »li* 15U „." j.-ij-7 t* tt» 4*# |4«4 ******* •* "H—AU | ** i U11 »t«jt ** ; ■ • •. . * ■ I MMlf f ■MI ,.. i |~~ •I ftHtM m 9+— < page 65 ﻿1697 zählte man in der Stadt 583 bewohnte und ^72 unbewohnte Häuser H72. "sesshafte" und 92. "unangessessene "Bürger - also 2800 Einwohner » ■1711 feierte der russische Thronfolger , Grossfürst Alexej , seine Hochzeit mit einer braunschweigischen Prinzessin in Torgau . Der Zar traf den Philosophen Leibniz in der späteren "Wintergrüne" . (Dort wohnten Gerda U und Walter Böhme und dott im Keller schössen russische Soldaten , die Schnaps I suchten, Evas Vater tot ). Der 7-jährige Krieg brachte die Preussen nach Torgau und 1815 wurde sie mit der Provinz Sachsen dem preußischen Königreich einverleibt . Torgau wurde zur preussischen Militär-und Beamtenstadt . 1811 liess Napoleon einen Festungswall bauen für 6,2 Millionen Taler j 1fe Häuser muxssten ihm weichen . Eine mit dem Kaiser verbündete sächsische Ar.ee von 8000 Mann besetzte die Stadt C später von den Franzosen abgelöst! . | 1813 .am er selber durch und machte sie zur Lazarettstadt für die grosse Ar ine* . Der Typhus brachte 20 000 ins Massengrab | ■ "von 1889 an schleifte man die Festungsanlagen und das Glacxs wurde Park und Wald . sJ*Sl j- e-t-a/n- stark remxlx'tarx- In der Zeit des National-Sozialismus wurde die Stadt *« ^« aufgemacht und Kriegsgefangenen- siert ;das berüchtigte Wehrmachtsgefängnxs aufgemac* und Zwangsarbeitslager installiert k* der Familie Stoll «ohnte , beglextete vxele (Kriegspfarrer Schwan , der xn der Famxlx Gemeindeglied * •«. Soldaten zu den Erschiessungen im Morgengrauen l Exn Gem-xn .erurteilte oldat ^^ ^ Jk g W*~' "7enmsonst fcfc Namen in den Friedhofsregistern | Theo- dor ,örr aus Forba. a ^ ^ ^ ^ ^*^ • einen Apfel den ihm ^ ; ^ ,verbracb_ Dareau , der Schwiegervater vv^irseefangenenlager 1) ..,«- u —;- 8 esepr„sl„ £*mi&~~ » 9« U. 1<5^5 trafen auf aAm 25-^^9^ * d der sieg der roten .„ Auf dem Denkmal am Ufer wir und Amerikaner zusammen .»fl Begegnung « Ü 1 1985 lie*s sich der AmerXkaner ' Armee verherrlxcht l 19ö5 *page 66 ﻿son mariag« avec une Lnoesaed» Brunswick l| xT-otaura de Haaae •* d« 1 1526 les princes eleoteurs &M PS Torgau oontre l'empereur Saxe firent alfiance a iorg»» «-rl.. iuint pour 1. *«— *> prot..«nti». Callianoe «. S-lWl«. « ^P **"' 1V°ir "" •_ £ _+, i« Turauia, 1' empereur la paix avec la France et la iurqu*«i* s'attaqua ä eux et lea defit dana la bataille de Ählberg en 15^7 \ Cela faillit etre la fin^du parti Protestant en Allemagne CInterim) La fonction d'slecteur passa au duc ,oritz de Dresde et cette ville prit son essor et Torgau son declin * La juerre de 30 ans reduisit la popula- jäpjPg tion de 50% « Le roi Gustave Adolphe de 3uede ,venu pour sauver lea protes- tants,tint conseil avec les duc3 de •iaxe et de Brandebourg a Torgau peu da tenps avant la bataille de Lützen ,oü il trouva la mort . Le roi de Prusse incorpora la"province mnrtramii.fliJrtUde?1- anÄ«füfirtWeümfiftni{nr8«n: de 3axe"av 1 ec Tprgau en 1?63 (ratifie pari HUI ^K "HUW-j^: ^bongres de Vienne en 1815), gri !l|^flHn 151 Napoleon fait fortifier Torgau ;y in«- SÄSSIe.^ talle des hopitaux militairef deb i {apres la figg 'äcl« «n Sussie 20 000 aoldata y meu- pSS rent du Typhus . ler r«nforca son caractere rniliaire ' la ?ri3on militaire ,des camps de Pri3onniers •ea .(1 *orc£ *U3illi de ^uerre et de travailleurs Jeune de ochiltighei, y fut jggäg«^ et enfoui - The _______________________FöäTore floerr de ?°rbach v j passa quelques mois et recut 6Z Hb Schlolihof. Der Schöne Erker / am Flüncl B. Blick nach .V. ./•*^n^Lpage 67 ﻿teilnahm und seither für russisch-amerikanische Freundschaft plädierte ,in Torgau begraben . Der amtierende Pfarrer war der Studentenpfarrer von Michel "Tk0w«S*der zur "Lutheran Peace Fellowship" gehört . (3üS.ef>k Po/ou/sirü Das Schloss-" Hartenfels ", . eins der grössten Beutschlands , diente von 1V56 an als Residenz der sächsi- schen Kurfürsten . Der Johann Friedrichsbau (1533-15^) mit dem berühmten Wendelstein (die vorgebaute Treppe l),"das Wunder" von Torgau ",und der Jo - bann Georgsbau (1616-23) vollendeten den Schlossbau . Es diente als Residenz, als Ort der grossen Feierlichkeiten , als Sitz der Landtage , als Witwensitz; von 1770 an als Gefängnis und Irrenanstalt ; als Lazarett , als Kaserne ; nach dem I.Weltkrieg als Lehrerinnenseminar und jetzt als Justiz-und Verwal- tungszentrum . Die Wohnung des Architekten,Friedrich Tucholski , der das Schloss von 1927-32 restaurierte,ist Museum . Die Tochter Erdmuthe wohnte im Turm und war Klassekameradin von Eva und Carola Böhm . fotf m 1 I I I »tr« ,.,i^s >* w de !'£. n : de » " II ton' jee cette afflitie» en i985dans 1 In der Kirchengeschichte spielte Torgau von der Reformation an eine be - deutende Rolle . Ein geflügeltes Wort : "Wittenberg ist die Wiege , Torgau die Amme der Reformation ". Schon 1520 predigte der Franziskanermönch. Valen- tin Thamin die erste lutherische Predigt in der Nikolaikirche ; 1521 Luther selbst ; 1522-23 bekannte sich die ganze Bürgerschaft dazu . Der Rat berief Gabriel Zwilling-Didymus als Stadtprediger . 1530 arbeiteten Luther , Melanchton und Bugenhagen die Torgauer Artikel aus, welche als Grundlage der "Augsburgischen Konfession ",der. ersten Konfessions- schrift der evangelischen Kirchen f dienten .. Kurfürst Johann Friedrich erliess in Torgau das Edikt für den Bibeldruck der ganzen Bibel im Jahre 153^ • Luther war etwa ^0 Mal in Torgau und rühmte das "torgische Bier". 1576 entstand das torgische Buch , das die Grundlage der Konkordienformel , der letzten lutherischen (orthodoxen ) Bekenntnisschrift (1577 ) küd^ir. 69 reaoat e au 13; cotnae »Mea 1 c*ät ** h , % H«t. setv «it P*i, r°*M 8Q 5«ur en %, * *it X r*t Vpage 68 ﻿„«nt du jar«xn ■ pro*«»*0* beau-pere 1 ■ .Dareau,beau | St oll ■ re8ta 5 Hl ■ 511 i L prisonnier 1 eufc une renommee mon- L ia rencontre en diale par la re 19*5 entre l.s Busses et les toericains J* monument au bord de l'Elbe parle sur - tout de la victoire de l'ar- mee rouge . Un des ameri - cains,qui voulait perpetuer cette amitie,se fit enterrer en 1985dans le cimetiere . (Joiepk ?o /ivs/tyj - Le chäte remonte au 13eme siecle et a *+£ üt w „/-. a et. eiarg^u 16e«e et an 17SM et ee präsente ^1 coame un des plus grands chatean*- A -i 0 Mla Renaissance en AllemaKne T»-..~ -.^ ■onumental place devant la facade l i ' L •BCallep appeu ia " ' realX3atxoa *«• en architecture » a+a fpej.e ia "merveiüe de Tor-a »» *'«'»*'• , a ete «*«, . ,.„1 r ' ChaP*1U *"* iaau(5ar..par Luther . U I . ™oe aux princee j ä 1.,-t g 1 "'" »""« « -10. d..lifaS. . ■""• ' C"« 1" Asiens —S1::: ::::r—- ••^:::r;;:t;;tMtuu- P re* ^«^•nt parler fu * ******* •• l'ad. £Tpage 69 ﻿Beteiligt waren Andrea | Ohytrku«^pOor&tru«t^ttu«oului^^^ ■ Actum Torgaw , den Siebenten Junit Anno Steh« und || Eur Ohurf.a. ünderthenigste Gehorsame zue diesem Warkh erforderte und vorordeate Theo- logen Andreas Musculus Oootor*..«" ...... Mit diesem Eiaiguagswerk ! das aber bis heute diskutiert bleibt uad aiebt von allen lutherischen Kirchen als Bekenntniaaohrift angenommen wird j en- dete die Holle Torgaus als Amme der Reformation . Martin LUTHER Catharlna von BORA Luther, Katharina Luther gab. von Bora Gemälde von Lucas Cranaeb (1528) (1499-1552), Gemülda von Lucas Cranaeb (1328) Das Titelblatt der Lutherbibel von 153^ La premiere edition de la bible allemande de Luther cm 153^ s^aS^sa ws. css*^ Zm a«»tffc lil ,©««. ßutl). gp ,1» ■■».». «ana ■$ EEaBft ifsfi^aeq 0page 70 ﻿Der Schlosshof La cour du ohäteau 153^ Dans l'histoire de l'oglise Torgau a joue un röle important ä partir de la .Reforme . ün dicton celebre : Wittenberg est le berceau de la Reforme, Torgau est sa nourrice".Luther y a preche des 1521 et y a sejourne ^0 fois . Sn 153C Luther , Melanchton et Bugenhagen y redigent les "Articles de Torgau",qui sont les fondations de la "Confession d'Augsbourg" , prämiere formulation publique de la foi evangelique, presentee devant la diete d'em- pire la meme annee . En 153^ le prinoe electeur y redige l'edit de publicatitfn de la lere edition de la bible allemande,traduite par Luther • En 1576 le"livre torgovien" devient la base de La formule de Concorde dernier ecrit des confessions lutheriennes , redigee en 1577 ; parmi les 6 theologiens se trouve Andre Musculus ,superintendant de Francfort, r-page 71 ﻿ Ig . .»f., Attlts « «4«M> 1(1. ■ •» wilBt> ■■•■•■■■ - ■■• t* hu 4Mt '-■'•! -.ii.........; .--.„,, . I---------------------------------- page 72 ﻿■ l jBB| SB »iii».... •* aaa relations aveo | o g | | | U a Kranach pre« da BamberW ,n H72 _.,fc * u 5 « lf72,aort a Weimar an 1553,Lukaa CBAKACH . « .pp.u» »«*„>„, „ 1505 ,„,. prl_ ilectenr WdSric * g •t . ,-rtl.lp« 4 u „.„^ „Uetiqn> ^ oMt_ ^ ^ _ ^ i i. Uta. a ..t „„.„„ sj^j protoatMt ^ äH a laisse laa tahlunr j tablaaux da. prlac„ .t deg ^tor****. J A ^^^ ^ T°rgaU ae trouve !• ^bleau ci-daaaou. t % •W-sää ■&4I« X^rt^j s-A ' ASQ*B= I« xw RH i* Ce celebre tableau represente laa 1^ apotropeeae ,lea sainta qui aoat capables d'interrenir dans toutaa las detresses pou vant surrenir aux humains t au nilieu Christop.iore.l« geant qui porta l'enfant Jesus aur ses epaules ä tra- »era na fleure . Autour da lui des Chevaliers,des ecclesiastiques,des Jeu- nes aii ■iuMiMä* i. Chriat le secours contra laa puissancea «alefiques reprä- lercnent »«ateaes par des dragona . Ca qui frappe.ce sont 1.« triwgaa humaina fortement 63page 73 ﻿neuesten Med*. Der In prächtig« 0«- wä*td«f gehüllt« Chrlitophorut olt Symbol der arbeitenden und kämpfen- den-M«ntch«n, dar grünend« Stamm tobten «in Zeichen für dl« Hoffnung, ü| dl« Not dar Zelt ubefwtndbar Ist, wenn man selbst etwas dazu tut. NooS d«r Reite In dl« NI«d«rlond« tlnd In Cronocht Schaffen neue Impulse •purbor. Die oft unübersichtliche, über- laden« und besonders beim Kotha- löltaf verworren« und nicht ganz g«löit« Blldgattaltung weicht beim Tor- geu«r Fürttenaltar (1509) einer klare- ren Blldauftellung mit Übersichtlich an- g«ordn«t«n Innenräumen und einfa- chen Menschen, bürgerlichen Men- schen, dl« an dl« Stelle der Helligen getreten sind, So zalgon für Torgau ge- malt« Bltdar deutlich die Entwicklung d« Molen vor und noch s«ln«r Nieder- ländischen Reise und d«n W«g aus den gestalterischen Schwierigkeiten, In die er durch die ersten kurfürstlichen Auf- tragswerke geraten war. Monate mit 10 Gesellen In Torgau an- läßlich der Vorbereitungen zur zweiten Hochzelt Herzog Johanns. Das Tor- gou«r Schloß wurde ausgestattet mit Wand- und Deckenmalereien, bemal- ten Wondbohängen und Tapeten, Tep- pichen und Wappentüchern, aber auch mit H«lmz«lch«n und Turnlerdecken sowie einem prächtigen Brautbett, ge- schmückt mit biblischen und mytholo- gischen Bildern. ,' Lucas Cranachs Kundschaft waren ne- ben den mächtigen Landesfürsten auch die reichgewordenen Bürger. Um allen garecht zu werden, organisierte der Hofmaler eine Werkstatt, die nun einen fast monufokturähnlichen Betrieb auf- nahm. Der Repräsentotlonsbodorf des kurfürstlichen Hofes war groß und Stieg noch, als Kursachsen das Zontrum der Reformation wurde, Luthers geplante Reinigung der Kirch«, sein unerbitterllcher Kampf gegen dt« römische Ausplünderung Deutschlands, sein nationaler Widerstand gegen die Geldgier des hohen Klerus und dos Ablaßwesen, bei dem der Charakter der spotfeudalen Ausbeutung beson- ders kraß erkennbar war, machten Cranach zum Verbündeten Luthers. Das Ergebnis waren seine antlrömi- schen Holzschnittserlen, die in einem derben, volkstümlich-lehrhaften Bilder- bogenstil Bildpropaganda für Luthers Lehren machton. Später diente Cranach dem ständig wachsenden Repräsentation* und Pro- pagandabedarf des Hofes. Werke der bildenden Kunst dienten als Mittel dtr Diplomatie, um sich des Wohlwollens und der Achtung des Adressaten zu versichern. Als Beispiel dienen hier be- sonders die zahlreichen Jagdbilder Lu- cas Cranach d. A. und auch die seines Sahnen, auf denen immer wieder die tepograflsch recht genaue Darstellung dos Torgauer Schlosses als bestimmen- der Hintergrund zu sehen Ist, Die In Wien und Madrid befindlichen Ge- mälde sind heuto wichtigste Quellen zur Baugoschichto Torgaus und des Schlosses Hartenfels. Von den früher Im Schloß befindlichen zahlreichen Cra- nachgomäldon und der Innendekora- tion Itt nichts mehr erhalten. Nur/ die nach Cranachs Vorlagen geschaffene Bauplastik Im Schloß erinnert den heu- tigen Besucher an die fruchtbare Tätig- keit des großen deutschen Malers in Torgau. Dar Prinz zu Pletde (lohonn Friedrich von Sachsen) Lucas Cranach d. A. (1506t ( Die Texte und die Bilder sind der Schrift von Ulrich Linkner : Die Reformation in Torgau,die anlässlich der 500 jahrfeier der Geburt des Reformators Martin Luther vom "Kreisvorstand der Gesellschaft für Heimat- geschichte und dem Rat des Kreises Torgau 1983 herausgegeben wurde }. - w>page 74 ﻿raracterise« et Im v8tementa dea personnagaa da l« ■•*-!. *«wiu» *> gur d'autrt« tableaux 1« peintre a aussi retenu las adifioaa d* in. *• | •P°«ua,donaaafc «ImI'- des documents historiques da grande valeur • Hinehmqd k Ici nous voyons le pont aur l'Elbe an 1606 at le chäteau et la fagade flu- viale,ä droite l'eglise paroi8aiale et ä gauche l'eglisa du eouvent dea franoiscains , quijk servi plus tard au College et aujourd'hui da salle da reunion pour la jeunesse socialiste • De son atelier de peinture sont sortis de nombreux tableaux et aon oeuvre a ete continueeijar son fils Lukas junior . Nous trouvons une partia da son oeuvre ä Vienne en Autriohe et a Madrid an Espagna t ( Les textes allemands et les illustrationa sont tirea de la broohure, edite pour le 5eme centenaire de la naissance da Luther en 1983 : Ulrich Linkner : Die Reformation in Torgau .) t-tpage 75 ﻿Johann WOite r | Kontor der Reformation Wahrscheinlich vwrde Johann Wolter 1496 in Kohla geboren. Nach einem 1917 B Leipzig begonnenem Studium B «r 1 1521 als Bassist ffl der Hofkopelle Friedrichs des Weisen nach- weisbar, die damals unter der Leitung des Hofkapellmeisters Conrad Rupsch tlend. Die mindestens seit 1493 in Tor- gau bestehende Kapelle war nach nie- derländischem Vorbild aufgebaut wor- den und hatte gute Beziehungen zu der berühmten Hofkapelle Kaiser Maxi- milians 1. Die Auswahl der Sänger war sehr streng, und 1499 finden wir Kna- benstimmen aus Innsbruck, Straßburg, Torgau. Freiberg, Zwickau und Schnee- berg. 1520 bestand die Kantorei aus 12 Männerstimmen und 10 Knaben- stimmen, in enger Verbindung zur Kan- torei standen 3Organisten und die In- strumentolisten mit ihren Pfeifen. Zin- ken, Lauten, Trompeten und Pauken, Buchleyn- in Wittenberg im Drude Es enthielt 38 deutsche Choräle, meist von Wolter vertonte Lutherlieder, dazu noch 8 lateinische Motetten. In Luthers Vor- rede dazu lesen wir: » ... Darum habe ich auch... etliche geistliche Lieder zu- sammengestellt, um das Evangelium .., zu treiben und in Schwung zu holten .,, Diese Lieder sind auch vierstimmig ge- setzt aus dem Grunde, weil ich so gerne mochte, daß die Jugend, die doch In der Musik und in anderen Künsten er- zogen werden soll und muß, etwas In die Hände bekommt, damit sie die Buhllieder und fleischlichen Gesänge loswurde und on deren Stelle etwas Heilsames lernte... Ein Schulmeister muß singen können, sonst sehe ich ihn nicht an.» Luther verlangte weiter, daß nur musikalisch gut ausgebildete Men- sehen zum Predigeramt berufen werden dürften. Dos Evangelium v/olle dl« Kün- deren Aufgabe die Pflege höfischer Musik, speziell der Tofelmusik war. Während die Instrumentalisten zum gemeinen Hofgesinde zählten, gehör- ten die Sänger zum gehobenen Ge- sinde. Der lateinische liturgische Wechselge- sang zwischen Priester und Chor hatte im alten katholischen Gottesdienst den Gesang der gesamten Gemeinde im- mer mehr verdrängt. Mit dem Beginn der Reformation lösten sich die bishe- rigen Formen der Liturgie auf, und Karl- stadt war sogar der Ansicht, Gesang sei verwerflich und lenke von der An- dacht ab. Anstatt die Orgelspieler und Plärrer zu besolden, solle man lieber den Armen geben. Mit solchen Ansich- ten wurde die Notwendigkeit einer Kantorei überhaupt vorübergehend ernsthaft in Frage gestellt, doch Luther kam dann zu ganz anderen Ergebnis- sen, wie man die Rolle der Gemeinde im Gottesdienst wieder aktivieren könne. Er setzte sich für das Singen deutscher Lieder ein, die nicht nur von einem geschulten Chor, sondern von allen leicht aufgefaßt und mitgesungen werden konnten, natürlich ohne dabei die lateinische Sprache in den Mo- tetten ganz abschaffen zu wollen. Die Aufgabe bestand also darin, neue ge- eignete Lieder zu schaffen. Viele begabte Musiker halfen dabei mit, und bald erschienen die ersten deutschen Choräle, zunächst auf Einzel- blättern, dann in Liedersammlungen, aber ohne System. Luther suchte und fand unter den Sängern der kurfürst- lichen Hofkapelle zu Torgau den richti- gen Mann für die Erarbeitung eines ersten offiziellen Kirchengesangbuches — den Bassisten Johann Walter. Bereits 1524 erschien das »Geystliche gesangk ste nicht verdrängen, sondern diese, besonders die Musik, tollten in seinen Dienst gestellt werden. Die Bearbeitung der Chorsätze basierte auf dem zeitgenössischen Liedgut ver- schiedener Bereiche, dem geistlichen der ölten Kirche sowie den weltlichen höfischen und populären Musikformen. Der Meistergesang, der Leisengesang, das weltliche Volkslied, das geistliche Volkslied der Prozessionsumzüge sowie der Gregorianische Meßgesang wurden herangezogen und mit den neuen evangelischen Texten versehen. 1525 arbeitete Luther an der neuen Gestal- tung der Gottesdienste und der .Deut- schen Messe". Beide Formen sollten öffentlich vor dem ganzen Volk gehal- ten werden, denn «Unter diesen sind viele, die noch nicht glauben und noch keine Christen sind, sondern in der Mehrzahl dastehen und gaffen, damit sie auch etwas Neues sehen ...« Luther sah damals noch keine ordent- liche christliche Gemeinde, für die es leicht gewesen wäre, eine neue Ord- nung zu entwerfen. »... dazu habe ich noch keine Leute und Personen, wie ich auch nicht viele sehe, die sich dazu drängen ... Da hat man in den Kirchen täglich gesungen und gelesen, und dennoch sind die Kirchen verlassen und leer geblieben, wie es schon jetzt im deutschen Gottesdienst geschieht.« Für diesen schweren Anfang wählte Luther alt Zielgruppe die Jugendlichen, die Unwissenden und die zufällig Herzu- gekommenen. Für diese forderte'er ei- nen klaren, einfachen, schlichten und guten Unterricht über das, wat man glauben, tun, lassen oder wissen sollte, kein bloßes Auswendiglernen, sondern beharrliches Fragen und Antworten, ein Stück-um-Stück-Ringen um Verstehen und Eindringen in die tiefere Bedeu- tung des Dargebotenen. Dazu tolle "K>n »lesen, singen, predigen schreiben und dichten. Und wenn es hilfreich und förderlich ist, will ich mit allen Glocken dazu läuten, mit ollen Orgeln spielen und olles, was klingen kann, klingen lassen.« 1525 holte Luther Johann Walter noch der so erfolgreichen Arbelt am Ge- sangbuch noch Wittenberg, um dessen Meinung an der Erarbeitung seiner Deutschen Mette zu hären. Luther woll- «• -der Gemeinde den Mund offnen. und sie on der Liturgie durch Choral- getang aktiver und bewußter beteili- gen. Das durch den Priester zelebrierte Opfer der ölten Messe wurde durch die Predigt in deutscher Sprache ersetzt. Wolter erinnerte sieh später an diese fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit Luther: »•eh habe mit Ihm gor manch liebe h ■page 76 ﻿J o .r-n^o c H A. N T H B : d «"1 a REFORMB H. A N N M A. 1 T E H - C u a. « V. TORGAUER FESTWOCHE DER KIRCHENMUSIK vom 21. - 28. Juni 1987 Sonntag, 21. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „Chorkonzert der Johann-Walter-Kantorei" Chorwerke aus vier Jahrhunderten Leitung und Orgel: Ekkehard Saretz Johann Walter est un des grands personnages de la ville de Torgau et so* | aoa est toujours vivant.puisque la Choräle de l'egliae porte toujours le nom de »Johann Walter Kantorei I et continue la tradition musicale de ce grand maitre en organisant des festivals de musique d'eglise,dont nous pro- fitons pendant nos visites » Voici le programme de ^^o7 Johann Walter est ne ä Kahla en 1^96 ; II etudie a Leipzig . En 1517 dejä il chante la voix de basse dans la chapelle de la cour de Frederic le sage.. Sette chapelle existait depuis 14-93 ä Torgau et en 14-99 nous y trouvons des gargons venus de Innsbruck,Strasbourg,Torgau, Freiberg,Zwickau et Schneeberg. En 1520 la chantrerie comprenait 12 voix d'hommes et 10 voix de gargons ;en plus il y avait 3 organistes et un orchestre . Apres la reforme il fallait inventer une nouvelle forme de chant et on a invente le"choral lutherien".En J.Walter,Luther trouva l'homme competent et avec lui il sortit en 152A le premier cantique "Das geystliche gesangk- Buchleyn » a Wittenberg . Eintritt frei! Montag, 22. Juni - Stadtkirche 16.30 Uhr - Orgel für Kinder 22.00 Uhr - Musikalisches Nachtgebet Dienstag, 23. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „IMPROVISATIONSKONZERT" Uschi Brüning — Vocal Ernst-Ludwig Petrowsky — Saxophon Eintritt 6,05 M Mittwoch, 24. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „II. ORGELKONZERT" J. S. Bach Dorische Toccata und Fuge, BWV 538 „Improvisationen" Vor dem Konzert werden Ihre Vor- schläge (Choräle etc.) entgegengenommen. J. S. Bach Präludium und Fuge e-Moll, BWV 548 Orgel: NPT Prof. Joh.-Ernst Köhler, Weimar Donnerstag, 25. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Schloßkirche „KAMMERKONZERT" (Ital. Konzert, Konzert für 2 Cembali und Streicher von J. S. Bach u. a.) Eintritt: 3,05 M Freitag, 26. Juni, 19.30 Uhr - Stadtkirche „KONZERT FÜR TROMPETE UND OROEL" Prof. Ludwig Güttier .Trompete KMD Friedrich Kircheis, Orgel Eintritt: 10,05 M Sonnabend, 27. Juni 19.30 Uhr - kath. Kirche „GEISTLICHE MUSIK Chor der kath. Kirche Gotha Leitung und Orgel: Matthias Krüger Eintritt: frei! Sonntag, 28. Juni, 14.00 Uhr - Stadtkirche „POSAUNENFESTGOTTESDIENST"page 77 ﻿JRNMtSpDl Chorsehlufliieto Mutter Go"«> Stund gesungen und oft gesehen, wie der Mure Mann vom Singen so lustig und fröhlich im Geiste ward. daB er des Singen* schier könnt« nicht müde noch satt werden und von der Musica so herrlich zu reden Wußte... Luther hat auch die Noten selbst gemacht, hat sie 1 dann vorgesungen und mein Be- denken darüber hören wollen. Er hat mich drei Wochen lang in Wittenberg festgehalten, die Choralnoten zu etli- chen Episteln und Evangelien ordent- lich zu schreiben, bis die erste Deut- sche Messe in der Pfarrkirche gesungen wurde. Dort mußte ich zuhären und eine Abschrift der ersten Deutschen Messe mit nach Torgau nehmen und dem Kurfürsten übergeben.« Die Zu- sammenarbeit dieser Tage diente nur dem einen Ziel: »... es muß beides. Text und Noten, Akzent, Weise und Gebärde aus rechter Muttersprache und Stimme kommen.« Hierzu liegt noch eine interessante Notiz aut der Böh- meschen Chronik (um 1615) vor) »Die- ser Johann Watther der Altere ist 94 Jahr Churf. Sachs, alter Capell Meister und Musicus gewesen. D. Luther hat das Lied componiret. Ein feste Burg Ist unser Gott, ihm zugeschickt, er solle eine Melodey darzu machen, die erste gefället ihm nicht, schreibt Ihm Noten vor, so und so müßte es seyn.- 1526 heiratete Walter In Torgau und rückte zum Hofkapellmeister auf, mußte aber erleben, daß die Kantorei von Kurfürst Johann 1327 aufgelöst wurde. Alle Sänger, auch er als Kapellmeister, wurden entlassen, obwohl sich Me- lanchthon persönlich beim neuen Kur- fürsten für ihn verwendet: «... er hat die Gesänge, die jetzt sehr gebraucht werden, gemacht. Es sind auch in den Jetzigen Zeiten, da die Kirchengesänge geändert werden, solche Leute sehr nötig, daß nicht nur die alten Gesänge unterdrückt, sondern auch neue und bessere gestaltet werden.« Nachdem er auf den oft nur der unnützen Pracht- entfaltung dienenden Einsatz der Kan- torei hingewiesen hatte, unterstrich Melanchthon, daß die Kunst überhaupt wert sei, von den Fürsten und Herren erhalten zu werden, man könne ja für die Sänger Einkünfte aus den Klöstern verwenden. Wolter erhielt nun eine Rente. Nur die Instrumentalisten und Pauker blieben weiter im Hofdienst Spätestens .1529 vollzog Walter den Wechsel vom kurfürstlichen Hofkapellmeister zum bürgerlichen Lehrer und Kantor an der Torgauer Lateinschule. Hier unterrich- tete er 170 Knaben, aus deren Reihen er sich geeignete Stimmen für eine neu- artige bürgerliche Kantorei aussuchte. Marlenkirche Chorschlußslein Wilder Mann Die benötigten Männerstimmen be- setzte er zuerst mit den in der Stadt verbliebenen entlassenen Sängern der ehemaligen fürstlichen Kantorei. Später kamen auch sangesfreudige Handwer- ker und Kaufleute hinzu, so daß schließlich die erste bürgerliche Kan- torei in Torgau auch bei Hofe bald ho- hes Ansehen genoß und finanziell gefördert wurde. Luther hatte schon 1525 für Wittenberg gefordert, daß froh in der Schule eine Stunde gesungen wurde. Die Erwachsenen aber sollten ohne alle Bezahlung, nur aus fröhli- chem Herzen und wachem Mut singen, denn wmnn alles nur auf Bezahlung und Gesetz beruhe. SO würden unwil- lige verdrossene Mietfinge daraus, »die de singen und leiern, wie ein Pfeifer ums Geld pfeift und ein Drescher ums Geld drischt* Diese Gedanken Luthers wurden wegweisend für die Entwicklung anderer Kantoreien und später auch für die der bürgerlichen Gesang- vereine. 1532 erwarb Walter ein Haus und da- mit auch das Bürger- und Braurecht. Die Schülerzahl der Torgauer Latein- schule war 1539 auf etwa 400 ange- stiegen, eine Folge der Umgestaltung dieser Bildungseinrichtung nach dem Zwickauer Vorbild des Scnulreformers Plateanus. Diese Reform bestand im wesentlichen aus einer neuen aus ver- stärkter Bibellektüre abgeleiteten Tu- gendlehre, einer neu durchdachten Klasseneinteilung, Halbjahresprüfun- gen und Einführung der Versetzung am Ende des Schuljahres. Markus Crodel leitete damals in Torgau ols Schul- meister diesen wichtigen Obergang vom scholastischen zum humanistischen Bil- dungssystem ein. Auch Johann Walters Wirkungskreis wurde dadurch neu ab- gesteckt und präzisiert. Alle Schüler hatten nun drei Stunden Unterricht in Notenkunde, Intervallehre und Gehörbildung, für die Chorschüler zusätzlich noch drei Stunden Chorsin- gen. Der Ruf der Torgauer Lateinschule war ein sehr guter, und auch Luther hatte ihre hervorragende Bedeutung wohl erkannt 1542 schickte er seinen älte- sten Sohn Hans nach Torgou und be- merkte dazu In einem Brief an seinen Freund, den Schulmeister Crodel, er solle seinen Sohn Hans in Grammatik und Musica unterrichten und bessernd auf dessen Sitten einwirken, wenn er Erfolg sähe, wolle er auch noch zwei weitere Söhne schicken, »denn mir will es scheinen, als ob nach Euch ernste und fleißige Lehrer Euresgleichen sel- ten werden wollten, zumal in der Gram- matik und Sittenstrenge. Darum muß t\page 78 ﻿H ©oataaait 38 Choral« all.». LH •llaaanda , U plupart des taxtaa M*£ft*£*»Hattfc»*' H !•• ■*lodi«a da J.Valtar H I j ""** I B0t«t» S l*tin ! Dana 1 prefaca la^fi formateur dit «J'ai fÄi* _ . ^ quelques chaata apirituels pour developpar et ra - pandra l'avangila » Ha aont i4,^ • Toue ipour qua les jaunea abandonnent lea chants aondaina at an aDor*nw.«* n «PPraanant da aalutairaa at j'aia.raia^iuquer dana la muaiqaa at d'autraa arta t. i - «• a aecapte pas de maitre d»ecola,qui na aait paa chanter . Et il na vaut »*» P*a non plua da predicateura.qui n»ont pas una bonne formation muaioalo . l'»v.«,ji * •▼•agile n»ecarte paa lea arta et aurtout *** la Busiquaialla vaut les mettre a son aervice . Les melodies sont nris^ans i »m*.*.« P ^a l environnemnt populaire.princier.ecclesiastique ou gregorian at adaptees au taxte evan*eliflua t.- w iv«ngexique . Les harmomsations sont a la mode du temps . Tout doit servir a la ***«,*<■<„. i ,.«., . m a ia Formation et ä l'edification des communautea . C'ast pourquoi il faut * lire,chanter,prScher,ecrire et rimer. Si c'eat utila at bon,je feraia aonner toutes les cloches, faire jouer toutes les orgues et faire reaonner tout ce qui donne dea aons .» La chantre doit se randre ä Wit- Jit i, -, jps aj * tenberg pour mattre au point la y» /j ^ ^** messe en allemand «II ecrit plus tard:J'ai chante avec lui pen- dant des heures et il ne se fatigair pas dans son enthou - siasme-Il a fait lui-meme les melodies,me las ehantaient at ▼oulaientjinon avis g La chroniquo da Böhme note an 1öl5:Luther a compoaa la malo- die de"Ein feata Burg",l*a an- ▼oyeea Kalter pour modifica - *ion"»Ci-oontre 1' original *»«e dedicace t r rj* dl/L+^t /&% $yh: ,UL '.'.i.! A „ff AfJhd- 'y*fi~*+fifßüiy4« 4 % \ I___J___Ä_ «fc l O'igmalenlwurl des Chorals ..Ein teste Butg ist unser Gott" 11530) sr er /■->page 79